Watching the Future: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by MysteryLightFury
Summary: The characters from Httyd, Rotg, Brave, and Tangled was teleported to a strange new place. A werewolf girl claims that they are watching their future. When evil rises will the Big Four win or will the dark side take control? I do not own any of the characters or songs used. Rated K
1. To the Theatre

**Welcome to my Theatre**

 **Authors note: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please be patient. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Berk~**

Every viking was minding their own business, when a green light flashed and the entire tribe was gone.

 **~Dragon Island~**

The dragons just finished a raid when the same green light flashed then all the dragons, even Red Death, were gone.

 **~Fury Base~**

Hiccup was sitting on the ground, leaning against Toothless, looking over the ocean in his night fury form. When a green light flashed and every fury dragon was gone.

 **~Dunbroch ~**

Merida and Flynn were heading out, when a red light flashed and the whole kingdom along with the clans and Mor'du disappeared.

 **~Corona~**

Rapunzel was looking outside wondering when she would be able to leave her tower or when she would be able to see Merida and Flynn again. Then suddenly a flash of purple light came making Rapunzel, Gothel, the Ugly Ducklings, and the Kingdom of Corona vanished.

 **~Guardians~**

Jack was sitting on a tree branch near his lake, thinking about Jamie. A blue light flashed and Jack disappeared. Same thing happened with Jamie and his friends and family, as well as the Guardians and Pitch Black. All of them vanishing without a trace.

* * *

 **At the Theatre**

Everyone land in their spots. Stoick and Gobber at the front, far left, with the tribe behind them. The King and Queen of Corona also at the front, beside them middle left, and their kingdom behind them. King Fergus, Queen Elinor, the Clan leaders and their sons beside Corona in the front, middle, the kingdom behind them. Guardians also at the front and the villagers behind them. Jamie's friends on beanbags just in front of the Guardians. Red Death (in hybrid form), Mor'du (in human form), Gothel, and Pitch Black at the back attached to their chairs with chains. Dragons of to the side on rock slabs with a force field in front of them. While the dragons from the Fury base were on the opposite side of the other dragons with a force field around them as well.

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel were not in the room.

"Hello everyone," spoke a girl with jet black hair and hazel eyes. She had white wolf ears and tail. She wore a grey long-sleeved shirt with black leggings that her tail stuck out of.

"Why hello las. If I can ask you one thing it's, WHY ARE WE HERE? WHY ARE THERE DRAGONS HERE? AND WERE ARE OUR-" Stoick started

"WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR ONE SECOND PLEASE!" The mystery girl yelled, efficiently shutting them up. "Ok well for starters my name is Snowflake-wolf but call my Snowy or Snowflake. As for why are you here, I brought you here to watch your future. You do not have any weapons cause I took them away and if there is any fighting there will the consequences." Snowflake warned.

Feeling like there wasn't any choice, everybody nodded to her.

"Now any child not present right now, will appear on that balcony," Snowflake said while pointing to a balcony on the right side. The Kingdom of Corona looked hopeful about finding their lost princess and Gothel was fuming with anger at the back. Mean while the Vikings looked down in sadness.

Stoick cleared his throat, "My son died five years ago. He was taken by a dragon." Stoick said with hatred.

"I can assure you Chief Stoick your son is not dead." Snowflake states then vanished leaving the Vikings confused but hopeful.

* * *

 **In Another Room**

"Ugh" Hiccup groaned as he got up and looked around, "Toothless?" He called

"Right here Hiccup," a voice answered from above. Hiccup looked up to see Toothless in the rafters. Toothless jumped down as Hiccup ran over to great him. The two turned around when they heard groaning.

"Well that was pleasant." Jack said sarcastically while holding his head.

"You can say that again," replied a small boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Jamie!" Jack exclaimed flying over and hugging the child.

"Jack!" Jamie called returning the hug.

A girl with really long blond hair got up and her green eyes lit up when she saw Merida and Flynn. "Merida! Flynn!" She called and she jumped at them to embrace them in a hug

"Punzie!" The two said catching Rapunzel. The three broke the hug and looked at Jack and Jamie.

"Who are you two?" Flynn questioned.

"Jamie. Jamie Bennet." Jamie replied.

"Merida. And these two are Flynn and Rapunzel." Merida introduced herself and pointed to Flynn and Rapunzel. "How about you?"

Jack's blue eyes widened when he realized she was directing the question to him, "Jack Frost, spirit of winter," Jack finally answered.

"Spirit if winter huh? I don't believe you." Flynn said crossing his arms around his chest.

Jack just rolled his eyes but made a snowball, threw it in the air causing it to start snowing. He looked towards Flynn and tried not laugh at his expression.

"Ok fine I believe you," Flynn mumbled amazed at the snow around him. Everyone was admiring the snow when Jamie saw Toothless and Hiccup.

"Hey! Who are you two?" He asked gaining the attention of the rest to look towards Hiccup and Toothless, but before they can answer, Merida's eyes widened.

"Hiccup? Is it really you?" She asked. Hiccup faced her and nodded. "But we thought you were dead!" She yelled.

"Wait how do you know him?" Rapunzel asked looking at Merida.

"He's the heir to a viking tribe. We met because our fathers were in a peace treatie meeting. He was taken by a-." she started

"That's not important anymore," Hiccup cut off "My name is Hiccup and this here is my friend Toothless." Hiccup stated.

Jack was going to ask a question when Snowflake appeared hovering above the floor. "Greetings my friends. My name is Snowflake-wolf. But please call me Snowy or Snowflake. Don't worry about introducing yourself cause I already know you."

"Why are we here and what are we doing here?" Asked Jamie

"You are here to watch your future." Snowflake said, "now if you will follow me to your seats."

Snowflake floated over the balcony entrance but before she let them in she said "Oh and Hiccup you might want to hide your wings and tail. Your old tribe is here." Hiccups eyes widened a little but did as told. They entered the balcony, "ok, Toothless green chair, Hiccup beside him. Merida the red chair, Flynn the purple chair beside Merida, and Rapunzel beside Flynn in the other purple chair. Jack in the blue chair beside Punzie and Jamie beside Jack." Snowflake instructed.

They Vikings gasped when they saw Hiccup. While the Corona people had smiles when the saw Rapunzel.

"Wait! Where are the rest of mine and Toothless' friends?" Hiccup quickly asked.

"Don't worry they are on they are on your right side, safe and sound," Snowflake said pointing to them. Snowflake flew over to the other balcony at the back where she sat down next to her a masked person sat. "Now let's start the movie!" She exclaimed and pressed a button on her remote control.

* * *

 **Well I'll end it right there.**

 **Hope you guys like it and I will update soon**

 **Byee**


	2. The Introduction

**The Introduction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

" **Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"Movie Dragonese"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The screen lit up and the movie started.**

 **The words-The Introduction appears.**

 **The camera zooms in on an island with trees and a mountain. There is a castle at he centre and a bridge that lead to the entrance of the mountain. As the camera circles the island, we can see dragons entering and exiting the mountain. The camera cuts to the main entrance of the castle. Words the Castle of the Season Guardians are on the castle door.**

 **Merida (Narrative)**

" **Some say our destiny is tied to the-"**

A smile starts to form on Merida's face upon hearing her voice on screen.

 **Jack (o.s)(v.o)**

" **Cough, Cough. Can you start the story differently please?"**

 **The camera stops suddenly.**

Everyone is startle At Jack's sudden interruption.

"Did you really have to do that!?" Merida practically yelled.

"Well you do have to admit it was a pretty boring start." Jack answered.

 **Rapunzel (o.s)(v.o)**

" **Jack! You ruined it!"**

Rapunzel's eyes grew with a smile on her face, 'her mother most of let her out of the tower' she thought.

 **Jack (o.s)(v.o)**

" **But she's starting it in a really boring way!"**

 **Jamie (o.s)(v.o)**

" **I think it was just fine."**

"Why thank you Jamie. See Jack why can't you be more polite." Merida said

 **Merida (o.s)(v.o)**

" **Why thank you Jamie. See Jack why can't you be more polite."**

Everyone was looking at Merida who had just said the same thing.

"Huh? Déjà Vu." Jamie said

 **Flynn (o.s)(v.o)**

" **Alright stop fighting or we're never going to get the story done."**

 **Toothless (o.s)(v.o)**

" **Hiccup I think you should start the story."**

"Useless!? Why are you saying that Useless should start the story? It should be me!" Snotlout yelled out.

Hiccup looked down, hurt. Toothless and the dragons from Fury Base snarled at Snotlout. 'Hiccup/Shadow useless? That's absurd' they thought. The other five next to Hiccup looked at him and thought the same thing, 'He's not useless'.

"Snotlout I would suggest to keep those thoughts to yourself. Hiccup is more useful that's you'll ever be!" Snowflake defended.

 **Hiccup (o.s)(v.o)(surprised)**

" **Why me!?"**

"See even Useless agrees." Countered Snotlout

 **Rapunzel (o.s)(v.o)**

" **Well your good at starting stories and you usually do it."**

"You were saying." Jack snapped

 **Hiccup (o.s)(v.o) (sighs)**

" **Fine. I'll start then we'll go in alphabetical order."**

 **Merida and Jack (o.s)(v.o)**

" **Ok, go ahead."**

 **The camera starts to move again entering the castle and into a room, it appears to be a family room, where Hiccup is sitting on the couch with Toothless next to him drawing in his notebook. Rapunzel is reading Jamie a story with Flynn listening in, Merida is fixing her bow, and Jack making snowflakes. It starts to fade to black.**

 **Hiccup (Narrative)**

" **This is where is all began."**

 **Camera fades to black.**

Everyone is quite waiting for the next part.

* * *

 **And that's all for now folks!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. The Furies

**The Furies**

 **Author's note: Toothless is a dragon hybrid to clear that up. Forgot to mention last chapter. Also this chapter will explain on Hiccups past. Next chapter tell me if you want Jack and Jamie or Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida. If you have ideas, I'm open to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Movie Action**

" _ **Movie Songs"**_

" **Movie Dialogue"**

" **Movie Dragonese"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The word-The Furies-appears on screen**

 **The camera rolls through the ocean, then pulls up to reveal an island. It zooms in on Hiccup, age 15, in his night fury hybrid form. He's sitting by an edge looking over the island. A night fury walks towards him from the shadows, it's Toothless.**

 **Toothless**

" **Hey, you ok?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Ya, just thinking."**

 **Toothless**

" **About?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **About what today is… you know what happened five years ago with my past tribe."**

"Past tribe?" Jack inquired.

"Hm? Ya my past Viking tribe before I asked Toothless to take me away." Hiccup answered

 **Toothless transforms into his hybrid form, age 15, he looks down at Hiccup with eyes of pity.**

 **Toothless**

" **I'm sure their fine Shadow."**

"Shadow? I thought your name was Hiccup?"Flynn asked.

"Shadow was my new name when I was transformed into a night fury hybrid." Hiccup said.

"Useless became a NIGHT FURY!? No way he's to useless to be one!"Snotlout yelled

Hiccup and Toothless shared a look and rolled their eyes. Hiccup closed his eye then he transformed into his night fury hybrid form. Many were in awe from the transformation and some were in fear, while others were in anger.

"You were saying." Toothless countered, high-fiving Hiccup, "and for the record Hiccup is not useless."

 **Hiccup**

" **It's not that…"**

 **Hiccup looks down and closes his eyes then opens them. The camera zooms into Hiccups eye then zooms out revealing Hiccup, age 10. He's running from something. The words 5 years before appear on screen.**

 **Snotlout**

" **Hey Useless! Where are you running to?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Away from you!"**

 **Ruffnut**

" **Aww, don't be like that. Come on slow down."**

 **Tuffnut**

" **Ya! Come on! We need our punching bag!"**

People gasp at what Snotlout and the Twins are saying to Hiccup. Snotlout and the Twins were trying to hide from the glares they were receiving.

 **Unknown to them Toothless, in hybrid form, and another white dragon hybrid was flying near by. Toothless spotted them. He turned towards the other dragon and pointed in Hiccup's direction. They nodded and flew in to get closer. They fly just high enough to not be seen but close enough to hear.**

Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and the Thorston parents were having a freak out session seeing their kids so close to the dragon Hybrids.

Snowflake rolls her eyes,"You do remember that this is in the past. And your children are still sitting among you." This calmed them down a little bit, just a little bit.

 **Toothless**

" **We need to help him Mystery."**

 **Mystery (thinking)**

" **I know, but we can't make it obvious that we're helping him."**

 **Toothless**

" **How about we play it off as we're protecting our food or this can be our pretend territory."**

 **Mystery**

" **You know that might actually work."**

 **Toothless**

" **Then let's go!"**

 **Toothless jumps down when Hiccup passed and landed in front of Snotlout and the twins. They stop suddenly and Hiccup hides behind a bush when he sees a dragon hybrid stopping Snotlout and the twins. Hiccup looks up and spots Mystery on a tree branch observing.**

 **Toothless**

" **What are you doing here!? This is my territory your trespassing in."**

 **Toothless slowly advances towards the three. He growls making them flinch in fear.**

Spitelout and the Thorston parents were going to have a panic attack seeing the night fury come so close to the three. Snowflake just faced palmed.

 **Toothless (con't)**

" **I suggest you leave and not say a word about me because I'll know if you do and if you do there will be consequences."**

 **The three nodded, and turned the other way, booking it to the village. Hiccup peers over the bush to in time to see the three run out of sight. Mystery jumps down beside Toothless. Toothless faces the direction Hiccup was in.**

 **Toothless**

" **They're gone. You can come out now. We won't hurt you."**

 **Hiccup looks directly into Toothless' green eyes searching for something. He finally finds it and hesitantly emerges from his hiding place.**

"What were you looking for." Jamie asked looking at Hiccup.

"Seeing if he was lying of not." Was all Hiccup said.

 **Mystery**

" **Hey, my names Mystery and this here is Toothless. Um, what's your name?"**

 **Hiccup (stuttering)**

" **My na-name is Hic-Hiccup."**

 **Toothless**

" **How old are you? You look like our age."**

 **Hiccup**

" **I'm ten."**

 **Hiccup states while holding up ten fingers.**

 **Mystery**

" **What a coincidence, we're both ten too!"**

 **Toothless looks up seeing the sky turn blue to grey, indicating a storm. He turns to Hiccup.**

 **Toothless**

" **Don't suppose you have a place for us to stay. It's a long journey back home for us and I don't want to be flying in that."**

 **Toothless points to the sky. Mystery and Toothless looks up seeing the storm forming.**

 **Hiccup**

" **There's a place called The Cove where you guys can stay. Come on, I'll lead you to it."**

 **Hiccup starts walking with the other two in tow. It's quiet. Mystery nudges Toothless. He turns to her as she points to her wings. Toothless gets the idea and starts flying grabbing Hiccup, Mystery following. Hiccup yelps, startled.**

Stoick flinches and remembers the night Hiccup was taken. Gobber places a comforting hand on his shoulder and says, "He's still alive Stoick." Pointing towards the balcony with seven children.

 **Toothless**

" **Sorry, but this will be faster just tell we're to go."**

 **Hiccup nods, still scared, but points to the direction of the cove. They arrive at the cove. It's beautiful, with the moss growing from the rocks and the edges of the trees roots were sticking out. A lake in the centre of it all. Toothless gently places Hiccup down then landing himself.**

"Wow" was all people said while in awe of the beauty of the cove.

"I've never seen this on Berk before. Where did you find it lad?" Gobber asked

"I know the entire forest like the back of my hand. I just found it while exploring." Hiccup answered.

 **Toothless & Mystery**

" **This is beautiful."**

 **Hiccup smiles a little, seeing their reaction.**

 **Hiccup**

" **I've got nothing better to do. So do you want to swap stories."**

 **Toothless and Mystery shares a look before smiling and nodding. Hiccup relaxes seeing their smiles.**

 **Toothless**

" **You want to start or should we?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **I can start. But fair warning, it's not all about sunshine and rainbows."**

 **They nod and sits down to listen.**

 **Hiccup (con't)**

" **This island is called Berk. We're a strong tribe. My name comes from a tradition to name the runt of a litter 'Hiccup'. I was bullied because of my size and because I'm different. I have no friends. The three who were chasing me is my cousin, Snotlout, and the Thorston Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They are my main bullies. The adults don't care, they just laugh or walk away. Probably the only people who care is Gobber, my mentor, and Gothi, the village elder and healer.**

Stoick feels guilty on the inside and a little bit of jealousy on his son's and best friend's relationship. Mean while the mask figure sitting beside Snowflake is confused on why Hiccup didn't mention his father.

"What about your parents?" Rapunzel and Merida asked at the same time.

"You'll find out." Toothless answered for Hiccup knowing it still hurt him even if it's been 5 years.

 **Toothless**

" **What about your father? Or your mother?"**

 **Hiccup (sighs)**

" **My mother died when I was just a baby. My father doesn't care. He's the village chief and cares more about the village then his only son. To him I'm just a disappointment. I've tried to make him proud but I only got dissatisfaction and disapproval. Um that's the main things. So… your turn."**

Stoick's guilt inside grew more upon hearing that. The mask figure went to go scream at Stoick but Snowflake stop her.

"Valka, it's not time to reveal yourself. So please calm down." Snowflake whispered. The mask figure, Valka, gave in and nodded but continued to glare at Stoick from behind her mask.

 **Mystery**

" **I'll start. So we are from another island where our base is. There are seven kinds of furies. There are night furies, light furies, me being one, um there are crystal furies, cloud furies, fire furies, earth furies, and last one is ice furies. Most of us are purebred furies. Meaning that we were born with wings and tails. The rest of us are artificial furies. Meaning we were once human turned into a fury dragon."**

 **Toothless**

" **Purebreds can turn into full dragon mode, but can't hide their wings and tail from view. Artificial's can hide their wings and tail but can't become full dragons.**

"That's confusing." Flynn speaking for everyone who was not a dragon.

 **Hiccup**

" **Are you guys purebred or artificial?"**

 **Mystery**

" **I'm artificial, Toothless is a Purebred. I was taken from my home to become a fury hybrid. We only take people who want to be taken or is an outcast."**

 **At this statement Hiccup's eyes widened.**

"DID YOU PLAN TO KIDNAP HICCUP!" came the screams of the 5 beside Hiccup and Toothless.

The two hybrid teens covered their ears.

"What!? No!" Toothless replied.

 **Hiccup (scared)**

" **Are you going to take me!?"**

 **Toothless**

" **What!? No, unless you want to but no."**

 **Hiccup sighs in relief.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Um… please continue."**

 **Mystery**

" **There's nothing much other than me and our friends helping the other dragons from Red Death. But you don't really need to know that…"**

 **Toothless**

" **Our friends are, Crystal the Crystal Fury, Sky the Cloud Fury, Amber the Fire Fury, Jack the Ice Fury, and the two Earth Furies in our group is Drake and Daisy. All artificial fury hybrids. I'm the only purebred in our group."**

Each of said Fury looked at the screen when they heard their names.

 **Hiccup**

" **You guys have nice friends. I wish I had a big group of friends."**

 **Mystery and Toothless share a look of pity that changed to a look of certainty.**

 **Toothless**

" **You didn't let me finish. We have one human friend, and that's you Hiccup. The newest member of our group!"**

 **Hiccup snapped his head up to look at him with a shocked impression, that's mixed with confusion.**

 **Hiccup**

" **But we only met and I haven't even seen your other friends! Will they even expect me!?"**

 **Mystery**

" **Of course they will!"**

 **Hiccup looks unsure but seeing their smiles and the look of certainty in their eyes, he smiles too. But then Hiccup remembers something and his smile turns into a frown.**

 **Hiccup**

" **You said your home is far away from here. Does that mean when the storm clears up you'll leave and I'll never see you again?"**

 **The two look startled by the question, both unsure how to answer. The statement was true, their island is not close by but they knew one thing is that they would see him again. Then Toothless thought of an idea and it's clear in his eyes.**

 **Toothless**

" **I'll stay here with you."**

"And it keeps getting more confusing!" Jack exclaims.

 **Mystery and Hiccup look at Toothless confused.**

 **Seeing their confused faces Toothless explains.**

 **Toothless (con't)**

" **I'll stay here on Berk and you, Mystery, and the others can come and visit when ever you guys are free. This way you have a friend here."**

 **Mystery**

" **You know Toothless, I like the idea. And I'm sure one or two of us can come visit once a day. For example I can come with the girls one day, then next the boys can come."**

 **The two hybrids look at Hiccup who had a smile on his face. He nods his head, agreeing with the idea. The next scene is Mystery leaving, then the camera zooms out showing the sky go from day and night three or four times before becoming day and it shows Mystery coming back with the others. The next few scenes is Hiccup and the hybrids having fun together. Then it shows just Hiccup and Toothless in the cove, they are discussing something. Toothless' expression goes from calm to shock, but he nods to the idea.**

"What were you two discussing?" Jamie asked. Everyone wanted to know the answer so they all looked towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"I asked Toothless to take me away from the island." Hiccup answered.

 **A raid is on screen and the dragons are clearly winning. The raid comes to the end, Hiccup walks outside to see the dragons flying off. Suddenly a black figure swoops down and grabs Hiccup. Stoick and Gobber start to panic but it's too late. The black figure turns out to be Toothless, in Night Fury mode, he flips Hiccup in the air and he lands on Toothless' back. They break away from the group and fly into the sunrise.**

A lot of "ohh's" went around the room.

* * *

 **So that's that, hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Tell if you want Jack and Jamie next or Merida, Flynn, and Punzie next. And yes the chapter for the others background will be just as long.**

 **I'm also open to song/idea suggestions.**

 **Anyway byee.**


	4. The Spirit's Believer

**The Spirit's Believer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

" **Movie Dragonese** "

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The screen shows cloudy grey sky. The scene changes showing Jamie and his friends playing outside in the forest. It seems like they are having a snowball fight. Each having their own snow fort.**

Said kids give their noise of excitement as they recall this faithful day.

"I remember this!" Jamie calls.

"How old were you?" Flynn asks.

"I think we were five." Pippa answers, while the others nod their head in agreement.

"You were allowed to go into the forest, alone, at the age of FIVE!?" Rapunzel gasps.

Her question was met be shrugs and smiles.

 **Claude (yells)**

" **Gotcha**!"

"Haha! I still remember your face when that snowball hit you! That was the best moment of my LIFE!" Claude exclaims laughing at his other half.

 **He hit Caleb square in the face with a snowball. Caleb was in the making of making another snowball to throw at his brother when a strong gush of wind blows by. The kids look up to see snowflakes slowly start falling.**

 **Monty (worried)**

 **"Maybe we should go back home. It looks like a start of a snow storm."**

 **Caleb**

 **"Come on, it's not that bad!"**

 **Claude**

 **"Ya, it's just flurries."**

 **Pippa (shivering)**

 **"I don't know guys, but I'm gonna agree with Monty on this one."**

 **Jamie and Cupcake agree with Pippa and Monty, getting a groan from the twins. Jamie looks thought full before speaking up.**

 **Jamie**

 **"I mean it's a good thing we are getting more snow. This means bigger snow forts and more snowballs for tomorrow."**

"Still the peacekeeper even back then huh?" Jack teases, getting a laugh when he ruffles Jamie's hair. The others smile fondly.

 **This got everyone to perk up and started to head home. Unfortunately they were deep in the forest and the snow went from flurries to a storm in matter of seconds. The camera suddenly takes the point of view of Jamie looking around and seeing only a few meters in front of him.**

"How did you manage to get back home in that blizzard?" Merida asks looking at Jamie.

"I guess you'll find out soon." Was her answer.

 **Jamie**

 **"I can't see a thing!"**

 **Monty**

 **"Are we lost? Does anyone know the way back?"**

 **However his question was met with silence. Not one knowing the way back. Everyone was looking around to see if they could find a hint of where home might be. That's when Jamie spotted something, or rather someone, in the distance.**

The audience tense, wondering who the figure might be. Parents holding their children closer to them.

' _Geez, they do realize that the figure does not harm the children considering that their right there."_ Snowflake thought.

 **Jamie**

 **"Hey guys, I think I found something."**

 **Jamie started walking in the direction of the figure. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he could trust this figure. He felt as though he was connected to it. Squinting his eye, he could make out that the figure was holding some sort of staff that was curved at the top. The other cautiously followed Jamie, not being able to see what Jamie was looking at.**

"Hey Jamie is that the figure you were talking about the next day?" Pippa asked looking at Jamie. The others follow suit looking at Jamie with questioning eyes.

"Yup." Jamie replied popping the 'p'.

Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn studied the figure's staff before looking at Jack's staff. A knowing look appeared on their faces.

 **Claude**

 **"Jamie if this is some sort of joke, then it's not the time! I don't see what your looking at. Just snow everywhere!"**

 **Caleb**

 **"Yeah, I don't see anything either!"**

 **Pippa, Monty, and Cupcake**

 **"Me neither!"**

 **Albeit Jamie didn't listen and kept walking. He looked over his shoulder to see that the others were still following him. Turning his head to look forward again he saw that the figure was starting to walk away. Not wanting to lose it, he started running as fast as he could in the snow. His friends yelped in surprise at the sudden action and started chasing Jamie.**

"Jamie you know they could have lost you, right?" Merida looked at Jamie as she said that.

"Oh, umm…" Jamie just shrugged not really knowing how to answer, "Well I did keep looking back to make sure they were following."

 **Jamie kept running after the figure and every now and then looking back to see if his friends were still there. So when he saw them still following he faced forward to keep an eye on it. Unfortunately he ended up losing sight over it and stopped running abruptly.**

 **Pippa (panting)**

 **"Jamie -pant- you can't -pant- you can't run off like that. Why did you even bolt so suddenly."**

 **Jamie turns to his friends, who are trying to catch their breaths all the while looking at Jamie waiting for him to answer, and Jamie smiles sheepishly.**

 **Jamie**

 **"Sorry, but I saw a figure and when it started walking away, I didn't want to lose sight of it, so I ran. And before you say that, that wasn't smart, there was nothing else to show us where we were. So I took the risk."**

"Smart choice." Jack said winking at Jamie. However all he got was an eye roll. Jack's response was to ruffle Jamie's hair. The other 5 teens smiled at them as Jamie yelled a "Hey!"

 _"They really do have a brother relationship, don't they."_ Snowflake thought smiling at Jack and Jamie.

 **Caleb went to say something when they heard a familiar voices calling in the distance.**

 **"Jamie!"**

 **"Caleb!"**

 **"Claude!"**

 **"Pippa!"**

 **"Cupcake!"**

 **"Jamie!"**

 **Jamie looks towards the sound of the voice. His face lights up when he sees a familiar face.**

 **Jamie**

 **"Mom!"**

 **Emily**

 **"Jamie!"**

 **Jamie ran into Emily's arms hugging her around the neck. Caleb and Claude was wrapped in their mother and father's arms. Same goes for Pippa and Monty. While Cupcake hugs her father. Unnoticed by the parents and kids, Jack Frost is sitting on the roof top watching them head inside their respective homes, once inside Jack flies off disappearing in the distance.**

"So it was Jack Frost the entire time!" Yelled Caleb and Claude.

"You would have noticed if you payed attention to the staff the figure was holding." Pippa pointed out. Everyone was silent after she said that, realizing she was correct.

* * *

 **Jamie was sitting on the stairs that lead up to his house reading a book. Suddenly a snowball came and hit him square in the face. Jamie exclaims wiping the snow off.**

"Yes! Bullseye!" Caleb yelled while both him and Claude high fived. The others were snickering remembering Jamie's face.

 **Jamie**

 **"Hey!"**

 **Jamie turns to see the twins laughing their heads off. Cupcake and Pippa snicker, while Monty tries to suppresses his laugh.**

 **Claude (laughing)**

 **"You should have seen your face!"**

 **Claude states, pulls up a hand for a high five which Caleb happily takes.**

 **Caleb**

 **"Now put down that book and let's go to the forest! Last one there is not only a rotten egg but is also it for hide and seek!"**

 **Laughing the twins race off with Cupcake hot on their tails. Pippa and Monty trail behind. Jamie shakes his head but there's a smile on his face. He soon chases after them. The scene stays watching the kids run into the distance.**

Everyone in the audience (minus the evil ones) smiled at the innocents the children had.

 **The camera dissolves to show the winter sun, which then rolls down to see Jamie covering his eyes.**

 **Jamie**

 **"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not here I come!"**

 **Jamie runs around looking behind trees and up them at the branches. He then checks any bushes or behind rocks. Jamie starts to wander around the forest, not realizing that he went past their games perimeter until he found that he was lost.**

"Oh no. You're lost aren't you." Rapunzel states looking at Jamie worriedly.

"Lost again. I swear he gets lost all the time!" Jack exclaims, prompting Jamie to shove him.

 **Jamie (panic)**

 **"Pippa! Monty! Cupcake! Caleb! Claude! Anybody! Hello!"**

 **The camera circles Jamie, who is frantically looking around for any sign of a person.**

The Burgess kids looked guilty for not spotting Jamie so he wouldn't get lost. Jamie noticing their guilty looks and speaks up.

"Don't feel bad. I should have payed more attention on where I was going." The kids look up at Jamie to only see him smiling. Their guilty looks turn into a smile, nodding their heads in understandment.

 **Jamie (con't)**

 **"H-HELLO! Anyone out there! Anyone at all."**

 **As Jamie whispers the last part he slumps over leaning on a tree. Tired from walking and yelling. Pulling his legs towards his chest, placing his arms on his knees and leaning his head on his arms. You can hear quite sobs and whimpers. Suddenly a hand is placed on Jaime's shoulder causing him to jump back panicked. He looks up to see the one and only Jack Frost crouching in front of him.**

 **Jack**

 **"Hey there kid. You okay? Are you lost?"**

 **Jamie still startled nods slowly. Jack stands up, reaching out a hand to Jamie.**

 **Jack**

 **"Okay well I can lead you back to them if you'd like."**

 **Jamie nods again this time more enthusiastic, taking Jacks hand. Jack smiles at Jamie who smiles in return. As Jack leads Jamie through the forest in silence, that was until Jack speaks up.**

 **Jack**

 **"So what's your name kid? You haven't said much."**

"It's story time folks!" Flynn exclaims making the teens and kids laugh. The adults just smile.

 **Jamie**

 **"Oh um… My names Jamie. Jamie Bennett. Um s-So who are you?"**

 **Jack frowns slightly but quickly turns into a smile. However Jamie notices.**

The 5 teens who don't know Jack as much frown art Jack's face. However they don't get a chance to point it out as Jack just jesters to the screen.

 **Jack**

 **"Oh. The name's Jack Frost."**

 **Jamie shakes his head, but was smiling.**

 **Jamie**

 **"No. I know who you are, I meant _who_ are you."**

"Wait he just said who he was." Snotlout points out. The Burgess kids just groan.

"He's being cryptic again!" Caleb exclaims.

The only one who seem to understand what Jamie meant were the seven teens on the balcony.

 **Jack looks confused but soon confusion turns to understanding.**

 **Jack**

 **"Ohh. Well I'm the spirit of winter. Which means I can control ice and snow. I can also control the wind, which helps me fly. My staff helps me control me powers. Umm, I know this forest like the back of my hand. I also know your home like the back of my other hand."**

A bunch of 'ohh's' rang around the room. The kids laughed at Jack's joke.

"Wait I'm still confused. What just happened." Tuffnut yelled which turned into a groan when Ruffnut hit him in the head.

 **Jamie giggles at that. Jack just smiles down at Jamie**.

 **Jack (con't)**

 **"Umm… I don't know what I was before I was a spirit, if I was even something or someone else before spirit life. I just emerged from the frozen lake one day and the man in the moon told me that I was the spirit of winter. Nobody told me who I was or what I was supposed to be doing, every spirit I came across either feared me or hated me. No human has ever seen me, cause you have to believe in me to see me or any spirit for that matter. You're the first!"**

"Wait you don't know your past?" Tooth asked looking at Jack. Jack furrowed his eyebrows shaking his head. He was about to say something but Snowflake interrupted.

"You will get your answers later! Just keep watching." She told them.

 **Jack ruffled Jamie's hair when he said the last part. Jamie made a noise of annoyance but a smile was present.**

 **Jamie**

 **"Well I'm glad I was first."**

 **Jack**

 **"So am I. Well that's my story. So Jamie tell me _who_ are you?"**

"Oh no! There is another crypto.. cryptie.. what ever those kids said." Tuffnut exclaims.

"It's cryptic idiot." Ruffnut said in a board tone. The twins started fighting the Vikings rolled their eyes while the rest looked at them in confusion or annoyance.

 **Jamie giggled at Jack's impression of him.**

 **Jamie**

 **"I live in Burgess but my guess you already now that. I live with my mom and younger sister, Sophie. My friends also live there with me. There is the twins, Claude and Caleb. Both always fighting with each other, their like the troublemakers in the group. Then there's Pippa, she's has a cheery personality. Monty is the shy one in our group. He gets frightened easily but he has his brave moments. Last but not least is Cupcake. Before we were friends, we were scared of her but soon we became great friends. She's the brave one in our group. Brave but fun to play with. We are all five years old."**

Caleb and Claude did a high five. Pippa smiles widely. Monty smiled shyly. Cupcake sat straighter in proud like.

 **After Jamie's story he holds up 5 fingers indicating that he's 5 years old. Jack listens to Jamie all throughout his story. They start walking in silence until a look of realization appeared on Jamie's face.**

 **Jamie**

 **"You're the one that helped us through that blizzard last week!"**

 **Jack looks at Jamie in shock that he remembered that. Soon though he was smiling and nodded.**

 **Jack**

 **"Yup that it's a me Mario."**

People who understood that reference laughed. Most just looked confused.

"Who's Mario?" Toothless asked.

"Just a character in a game." Jamie answered.

 **Jamie laughs at Jacks impression of Mario. Suddenly they hear voices in the distance. The voice turn out to be Jamie's friends.**

 **Claude**

 **"Jamie!"**

 **Caleb**

 **"Jaime! We were the ones that was supposed to be hiding not you!"**

 **Pippa**

 **"Come out Jamie! This isn't funny anymore!"**

 **Cupcake**

 **"Jamie!"**

 **Monty**

 **"Come on Jamie!"**

"They sound worried." Rapunzel pointed out.

"Well ya we were worried!" Caleb said.

"One of our friends suddenly disappears for five minutes!" Claude kept going.

"Then we kept looking for fifteen minutes straight! Of course we were worried!" Cupcake finished. Monty and Pippa nodded.

"Wouldn't you be worried if one of your closest friends suddenly disappeared." Pippa asked then turned to Jamie, "also you disappearing was scary."

"Sorry." Jamie said scratching the back of his neck.

 **Jack looks at Jamie and jesters him to go. Jamie frowns not wanting to leave Jack. Jamie suddenly hugs Jack. Jack is startled at first but soon hugs Jamie back.**

 **Jamie**

 **"Will I see you again?"**

 **Jack**

 **"Of course you will. I'm not going anywhere. Now go back to your friends."**

 **Jack ruffles Jamie's hair one last time before Jamie turns to walk away. He turns to face Jack smiling and waving goodbye. He mouths thank you before running off in the direction of his friends. Jack smiles before flying into the sky.**

 **Jamie**

 **"Hey! Hey you guys!"**

 **The group of kids turn to see Jamie running towards them. They breath out a sigh of relief, before running up to Jamie.**

 **Pippa**

 **"Where were you Jamie? We've been looking for you after hiding for so long and realizing you weren't around."**

 **Caleb**

 **"Ya what happened?"**

 **They all looked at Jamie for answers while Jamie rubs the back of his neck nervously.**

 **Jamie**

 **"Sorry, I guess I wandered past the line we weren't supposed to pass. But you won't believe me the same figure who helped us a week ago helped me again today!"**

 **Claude**

 **"You mean the figure you saw but we didn't."**

 **Jamie's smile falters before realizing what Jack said about believing. Then he nods.**

 **Monty**

 **"Well glad you're okay. But we might want to go back if we want to get home in time for dinner."**

 **The others nod in agreement. Jamie goes to follow but looks back to see Jack smiling from the tree top. Waving at Jack one last time before running off to catch up to his friends. The scene changes to Jack as he blows a snowflake into the camera.**

 **Now a scene shows Jack watching Jamie and his friends play, sometimes he discreetly joins the fun. The next scene shows Jack and Jamie building a huge snow fort. Then Jamie shows his friends the finish snow castle. The next scenes either show Jack and Jamie having fun indoors, others they are playing in snow. While in some cases it's just Jack keeping an eye on Jamie and his friends. The show ends on Jamie and his friends having a snowball fight as Jack makes light flurries. It ends on Jamie throwing a snowball directly at the camera, hitting it. The screen turns black.**

The audience wait in anticipation for the next scene to start.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What do you think of Jack and Jamie's backstory. Sorry about the wait! Life decided to rain lemons on my parade so I countered by making lemonade! Anyway hopefully Rapunzel, Merida and Flynn's backstory will be up soon. I've already started so hopefully in** **about a month it will be up.**

 **So that's that. Thanks for reading! Byeee!**


	5. Two Princesses and The Thief

**Two Princesses and the Thief**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 _ **"Movie Songs"**_

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"Movie Dragonese"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The screen lit up and the movie started.**

 **The words-Two Princesses and the Thief appears.**

 **The screen lights up and the camera circles Rapunzel's tower. It zooms in on the open window, revealing Rapunzel, age 13, sitting in a circle with Merida, age 13, and Flynn, age 15.**

The three said teens look at each other and smile. Gothel look angered that two other people know where she hid Rapunzel. The rest look on with interest, well minus the evil ones.

 **Rapunzel**

 **"I can't believe it's been three years since we all met."**

 **Flynn**

 **"Yeah, time flies when your hanging around with friends."**

 **Merida**

 **"I still remember how we all met."**

"Well I guess it's our turn." Flynn pointed out.

"No duh Captain Obvious." Jack sarcastically said earning small giggle from the other five and a 'are you serious' look from Flynn.

 **The screen faded black then the words 'The Meeting' appear. The screen lights up again revealing a little Merida playing hide and seek with her mother.**

 **Elinor**

 **"Where are You? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!"**

 **Little Merida is laughing while hiding under a table as Elinor circles it.**

 **Elinor (playful)**

 **"Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you."**

 **Little Merida moves to a different spot right when Elinor looks under the table only to find it empty.**

 **Elinor (con't)**

 **"Hmm. Where's my little birthday girl? I'm gonna gobble her when I finally find her!"**

Everyone smiles fondly at the mother and daughter bonding time. Meanwhile Merida is wishing for those times to come back and Hiccup was longing for a mother figure, well he was longing for a father figure but he guessed Gobber filled that role.

 **Little Merida tries to sneak past Elinor but she quickly catches Merida.**

 **Elinor (con't)**

 **"Eat You!"**

 **The two keep playing and laughing when Fergus comes and places his bow on the table.**

 **Elinor (to Fergus)**

 **"Ugh, Fergus! No weapons on the table!"**

 **Little Merida runs towards the table and tries to pick it up.**

 **Little Merida**

 **"Can I shoot it? Can I ? Can I? Can I? Please?**

"So you had a nack for shooting arrows at a young age huh?" Jamie asked looking at Merida.

"Yup." Merida answer, popping the 'p'.

 **She ends up falling and laughing having the bow to big for her. Fergus laughs along with his daughter and takes something out beneath his black furry cape.**

 **Fergus**

 **"Not with that you can't. Why not with your very own? Happy Birthday me wee darling!"**

 **As he was speaking he reveals a smaller version of his bow, giving it to Merida. The scene changed and we see Merida aiming, shooting, but missing at her target.**

 **Fergus**

 **"Now pull the string all the way towards your cheek. Keep both eyes open. Aim and fire!"**

 **Little Merida still misses but the arrow goes further. Little Merida is upset and disappointed and it's clear on her little face.**

 **Little Merida**

 **"I missed."**

 **Elinor**

 **"Now why don't you go and fetch it."**

 **Little Merida runs off as Elinor looks at Fergus with a disapproving look.**

 **Elinor**

 **"Really Fergus!? A bow? She's a lady!"**

 **The camera follows Young Merida into the forest. She finally spots the arrow stuck in a tree. When she pulls it out, Young Merida turns around but to find that she's lost. That's when Little Merida sees something blue at the corner of her eye. It's a wisp. Young Merida tries to reach for it but only to have it disappear and replaced it with a trail of wisps. Exited, Little Merida follows the trail. It leads her to a hidden cove.**

"So that's how you found me." Rapunzel stated.

 **Little Merida**

 **"Wow."**

 **When entering the passage there was trees and bushes all along the sides. Huge rock walls. Probably the size of mountains! A waterfall that leads to the river at the bottom, and in the centre of it all was a tower. It's walls were covered in vines that led up to the top of the tower, where the vines stop at the main section. There, there was a single window and to complete the look there was a blue pointy roof. Little Merida gets closer to the tower's base. She circles it trying to find a way in. That's when she spots a place at the back of the tower where the vines look out of place. Young Merida removes the vines to find loose rocks in the tower. With some struggle she manages to break away the rocks to reveal a spiral staircases going up. When Little Merida finally reaches the top, she finds a trap door. Opening it she find a small home.**

The audience watched in amazement and awe looking at the beauty of the cove, kinda reminded them of the cove on Berk.

"Hey Punzie isn't that your tower?" Flynn asked.

"Ya... It is." Rapunzel answered, "Didn't I just state that."

 **Little Merida**

 **"Hello? Anybody here?"**

 **Merida yelps when she sees Rapunzel, age 5, coming out of the shadows with her frying pan in hand.**

 **Little Merida**

 **"Hi, I'm, umm, Merida. Please to meet you. Umm, can you put the pan down please?"**

 **Rapunzel slowly lowers the frying pan, still scared.**

 **Little Merida (con't)**

 **"Hi, umm, what's your name?"**

 **Young Rapunzel**

 **"R-Rapunzel."**

 **Little Merida**

 **"Nice to meet you Rapunzel, what are you doing here all alone?"**

 **Young Rapunzel**

 **"My mother left, so I'm here alone. I'm waiting for it to get dark to watch the floating lights."**

 **Little Merida**

 **"Floating Light?"**

 **Young Rapunzel**

 **"Yes, every year on my birthday there are floating lights that come out. But I don't know why."**

 **Little Merida**

 **"You said your mother won't be back home for a while right? So how about I go home get some food sneak out of my home and come back so we can watch the floating lights together."**

 **Young Rapunzel looks excited about this idea and she nods eagerly. Little Merida smiles at Rapunzel and quickly leaves to go home and set her plan. We see Young Rapunzel waving at Merida as she disappears through the cove entrance. Next scene is of Little Merida and Young Rapunzel looking out Punzie's window watching the Floating Lights.**

* * *

 **8 Years Later appears on the screen. The camera is circling the Kingdom of Corona. The next scene is in the forest floor. Suddenly footsteps run past and multiple pairs of horse hooves follow shortly after. The camera zooms out and we find that it's Flynn, age 15, running away from the castle guards.**

"How can they not catch you!? You're running on FOOT, while they are riding HORSES! Like seriously!" Jack exclaims.

"What can I say. I guess after years of trying to survive I can be faster than a horse." Flynn stated.

"Or since your running through the forest there are a lot more obstacles so the horses are slower while you can maneuver better." Hiccup said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Gee, thanks for ruining the fun, Mr. Smarty." Toothless responded. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, mumbling a "sorry".

 **Flynn keeps running and the castle guards start shooting arrows at him. One grazes his side and Flynn winces in pain. Suddenly a horse is running side by side with Flynn.**

 **?**

 **"Grab on!"**

 **Flynn looks up to see Merida, age 13, riding on her horse, Angus. Flynn grabs hold of her hand and hops on. Once on, Angus sprints out of there and slowly they lose the guards.**

 **Merida**

 **"Why are they after you?"**

 **Flynn**

 **"I stole food so I can eat. I steal to survive. Why did you save me? For all you know I could have been something other than a stealer."**

 **Merida**

 **"Don't know. Felt like I should. Glad I did though cause you have a decent reason for stealing. Now Angus take us to the cove."**

 **With Angus neighing in response they start to make their way to Rapunzel's tower. The scene changes to see Merida helping Flynn into the tower.**

Gothel starts to fume when she finds out that someone else knows where she is hiding Rapunzel. She starts making a mental note to hide Rapunzel somewhere else.

 **Merida**

 **"Punzie! I need your help!"**

 **Quick footsteps are heard and we see Rapunzel descend the staircase. Her face went from confusion to alert and worried.**

 **Rapunzel**

 **"What happened? Who are you?"**

 **Merida**

 **"He was being chased by the castle guards for trying to feed himself. Although we never introduced ourselves."**

 **Rapunzel**

 **"Your bleeding through your bandage."**

 **Looking down they see that Flynn's side is covered in blood that is seeping through the bandage. Merida looks at Rapunzel and she looks like she's contemplating her choices.**

The audience winced at how much blood there was seeping through through the bandage.

 **Merida**

 **"You don't have don't have to reveal it Punzie. We can just wrap it again"**

 **Flynn looks up in confusion. Rapunzel looks puzzled but soon makes her decision and puzzled becomes determination. She shakes her head and speaks.**

 **Rapunzel**

 **"No, I'm worried that it might be to deep and would need stitches. I can help you but you need to promise not to freak out, okay?"**

 **Flynn still looks confused but nods his head anyways. His confusion escalates when Rapunzel starts to wrap her hair around his side.**

Everyone in the audience is as confused as on-screen Flynn is. Gothel looks at Rapunzel in horror thinking 'everyone is going to know my secret'.

 **After Rapunzel finished wrapping her hair around Flynn she starts to sing.**

 **Rapunzel**

" _ **Flower gleam and glow,**_

 _ **Let your power shine,**_

 _ **Make the clock reverse,**_

 _ **Bring back what once was mine."**_

 **As Rapunzel was singing, her hair started to glow. It started from her roots making it's way to the tips. Flynn was looking at her hair in amazement and awe, while Merida had a smug smile on her face. Once the song ended the glow disappeared. Rapunzel unwrapped her hair to reveal that Flynn's side was fully healed.**

The audience was watching in awe at Rapunzel's healing ability. The King and Queen of Corona look at Rapunzel with tears eyes.

"Our baby girl." Queen Arianna whispered as King Frederic squeezed her hand in comfort. He looked at Snowflake who gave him a look that said 'later'.

"We'll go talk to her the second we get. For now let's keep watching." He whispered in her ear. Arianna nodded turning her attention to the screen. Unnoticed by both of them, Rapunzel was watching both of them interact.

 **Flynn**

" **Wha-"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Please don't freak out!"**

 **Flynn**

" **What? I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Oh that's very interesting hair. Is it possessed? H-how long has it been able to do that?**

"Yup, totally not freaking out." Jack said in a mocking tone.

"Hey! She just revealed that her hair not only glows when she sings, but it also heals! What was my reaction supposed to be!?" Flynn rambled defensively.

"Geez, I was kidding! No need to get so defensive." Jack mumbled the last part. Flynn shot him a glare prompting Jack to raise his hand in a surrender manner. The rest of the audience were watching in amusement as the two were bickering.

 **Rapunzel**

" **Umm, I don't know. Since, well since forever I suppose. So umm, who exactly are you?"**

 **Flynn who was still in shock at Rapunzel's hair didn't hear her speak. That was until Merida smacked him lightly on the shoulder.**

 **Flynn**

" **Oh umm, sorry. Umm… The name's Flynn Rider. Thank you for umm, helping. So who are you two?"**

 **Merida**

" **Nice to meet you Flynn, the names Merida and this over here is Rapunzel."**

 **Merida first gestured to herself then to Rapunzel who waved shyly.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Umm, you can call me Punzie for short if you like. So, what happened out there?"**

 **Rapunzel asked Flynn as she gestured to the outdoors.**

 **Flynn**

" **Ahh, you see I a-"**

 **Merida**

" **He's a thief!"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **A WHAT!?"**

 **Rapunzel screamed in fright as she ran away. She came back shortly after with a frying pan aiming it at Flynn.**

The audience were laughing at Rapunzel's reaction and Flynn's face.

"Okay in my defence, Merida should have let me explain instead of yelling 'He's a thief'!" Flynn defended.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. You got a point but your face was priceless!" Jack said still laughing. Flynn, being a totally mature person, pouted. This caused more laughter to start.

 **Flynn**

" **Wait, wait, wait, wait. Let me explain. Just put the frying pan down blondie."**

 **Rapunzel looked at Merida for approval. Merida smiles and nods her head. Rapunzel hesitates but slowly puts the frying pan down.**

 **Flynn (con't)**

" **So yes. I am a thief. But, I steal so I can eat. So I can survive.**

 **Seeing Rapunzel relax but her posture still a bit tense he sighed and continued.**

 **Flynn (con't)**

" **I've lived in an orphanage for the majority of my life. At least for as long as I remember. The mistress running the place hated me. I never really knew why. I only had one friend, his name was Lance Strongbow. We escaped the orphanage together but in order to survive we had to steal, since they don't hire eight year old. Unfortunately I lost contact with Lance when I decided to leave Corona and travel out. When I came back, I never saw him again."**

 **Both Merida and Rapunzel were silent. Rapunzel dropped the frying pan to her side.**

The mood shifted from happy and energetic to sad and gloomy in a matter of seconds. The other six looked at Flynn with sympathetic looks.

Although they didn't notice someone was watching them. More specifically, watching Flynn. That person happened to be Lance.

 **Rapunzel**

" **Sorry for acting up."**

 **Flynn looked at Rapunzel.**

 **Flynn**

" **Don't apologizes. You didn't know. Also thank you for… um, healing me and for helping me escape."**

 **Rapunzel's frown disappeared and she gave Flynn a smile. Merida gave him a thumbs up.**

 **Merida**

" **So we should probably tell you our story since you shared yours."**

 **Flynn and Rapunzel nodded.**

 **Merida (con't)**

" **So as you already know my name's Merida. I am the firstborn descendant of clan DunBroch. I am their princess, but don't you dare call me a princess, I hate the title. Anyway, I have three little brothers, that are triplets. Names are Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. They are little devils who play pranks on anyone. My father, King Fergus, was named High King by the other three clans after he showed true leadership and his amazing warrior skills to defend our home from invaders. He is very out going and gets along with everyone. Unlike my mother, Queen Elinor, he doesn't stick to traditions."**

King Fergus smiled proudly at Merida. Queen Elinor frowned that Merida didn't go to specifics about her. The triplets were bouncing in their beanbags while smiling happily.

 **Merida looked at Rapunzel. Punzie got the hint that it was her turn.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Well I lived in this tower all my life. I've never really stepped outside. I've always had this powers and my mother always said that a power like this needs to be protected. It's always been me, mother and Pascal. Pascal is my chameleon friend. Then I met Merida. She found me on my birthday, which also happened to be her birthday as well. We watched the floating lights the same night. Since then whenever mother went on her trips, Merida would keep me company."**

 **Merida**

" **Now it won't just be me, Punzie, and Pascal. Cause you'll be here as well!"**

 **Flynn looked confused all the while Rapunzel nodded in agreement.**

 **Flynn**

" **Wh-What."**

 **Merida**

" **You come with us. You'll no longer have to steal to survive. And you just gained three friends! The guards won't be your problem anymore either!"**

"You can add four more people to that friend list." Jamie said, pointing to himself, Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless. They nodded in agreement.

Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel smiled. The audience also smiled at their interactions.

 **Flynn looks shocked but seeing that the two girls' expressions he can't help but smile as well. He agrees to the terms and laughs as Rapunzel and Merida shout a 'yes!'.**

 **The scene changes to Rapunzel waving through her window as Merida and Flynn ride away on Angus. The next scene shows Merida and Flynn sneaking past Merida's parents and the guards and finding an unused room to be Flynn's new room. The rest of the scenes are of Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel hanging out together. The last scene shows them watching the floating lights through Rapunzel's window before the screen turns black.**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Flynn, Merida, and Punzie's backstory. Also did anyone know about Flynn's old friend Lance? Next stop is the meeting!**

 **Anyway byeee!**

 **Songs:**

' **What Once Was Mine' - Tangled**


	6. Summoned Together

**Summoned Together**

 **AN: Reminder that Shadow and Hiccup are the same person. Also I'm changing Jack the ice fury to Jake the ice fury. To keep things less confusing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 _ **"Movie Songs"**_

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"Movie Dragonese"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

"Alright, well there's your intro to the movie. Why don't we have small snack break before we continue." Snowflake announced.

When she got a noise of agreement, she snapped her figures and table appeared with food that varies from small snacks and sweet treats like fruits and chocolate to more meal type foods like cooked chicken and fish. She clicked her tough and the dragons suddenly disappeared.

"Don't worry about them. I teleported them to a different place where they can eat in peace, without disturbing all you folk." Snowflake said, then she turned to the seven teens, "You can do to the room you woke up in, there's food for you guys there. Alright enough talk and time to eat!"

With that being said, everyone got up to get their dish.

After everyone ate and sat back down Snowflake said, "Alright, now that we have eaten let's get the show on the road!"

"Can we get popcorn?" Jamie asked.

"Oh! Of course!" Snowflake snapped her figures once again and popcorn appeared in peoples laps, "There's already extra butter in there. Enjoy!"

With everyone settled, Snowflake started the movie.

 **The screen lit up and the movie starts.**

 **The words Summoned Together appears.**

 **The screen clears to reveal it rolling through an ocean, the word 5 Years Later are displayed. Suddenly a black figure zooms through the frame. The scene cuts to see a night fury flying over the ocean. It's Toothless, in night fury form.**

 **The camera zooms out but continues to follow Toothless. Soon we see an island appear in the horizon. Toothless circles the island before landing on a landing post. He shifts back into his human form to reveal Toothless, age 20.**

 **Toothless walks off the landing post and into the connecting hut. He places down a bag on a table before heading out once more. He leaves the hut and taking off once more. He flys through a big stone door way, inside are filled with tables and chairs for dragons to eat on. A fire place in the centre of it all. Toothless flys over to a group of furies.**

"Who are they?" Jamie asked.

"Well you know Toothless already. The light blue coloured fury is Jake Icelan the ice fury. The red coloured fury is Amber Flamer the fire fury. The pure white fury is Mystery Daner the light fury." Hiccup started.

"Grey coloured fury is Sky Claus the cloud fury. Pink one is Crystal Kristin the crystal fury. Dark brown is Drake Earthury the earth fury and light brown is Daisy Aether the other earth fury." Toothless finished.

 **Toothless**

" **Hey."**

 **A familiar white fury responds,**

 **Mystery**

" **Hey Toothless, hows the hunt?"**

 **Toothless**

" **It went better than last time."**

 **?**

" **That good."**

 **The group turned around to come face to face with Hiccup in hybrid form, age 20.**

 **Toothless**

" **Hey Shadow."**

 **Hiccup sits down in between Toothless and Jake Icelan.**

 **Hiccup**

" **There's a mission that came up. The alpha asked me to take it."**

 **Drake**

" **Did you take it?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Yup."**

 **Everyone turned to Hiccup waiting for him to explain further.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Alpha said there's no time limit. He just says to come back when finished. So I don't know when I'll be back."**

 **Daisy**

" **Is it a regular mission? Like just get a supplies or gather information."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Nope. It's weird. No context. Just says to travel East, and you'll find what your looking for."**

 **Amber**

" **So you have no idea what's up ahead."**

 **Hiccup shook his head. Toothless was deep in thought, before coming to a conclusion.**

 **Toothless**

" **Does it say that you have to come alone?"**

 **Hiccup looks at Toothless and shakes his head.**

 **Toothless (con't)**

" **Then I'll come with you. And before you say no. I've already made up my mind. I'm coming with."**

 **Hiccup signs but before he could argue a female voice spoke.**

 **Alpha Lynx**

" **Shadow, let Toothless come with you. It might be a long journey, so it's good to have company.**

"Who's she?" Jack asked turning to the two hybrids beside him.

"The Light fury is our alpha female. Alpha Lynx. Her husband, a night fury, is Alpha Leo." Toothless answered.

 **Hiccup**

" **If you say so alpha."**

 **Hiccup glares at Toothless but Toothless could see that there was no anger, more relief.**

 **Alpha Lynx**

" **Now you two should go prepare. Toothless, I know you just got back so please rest before leaving."**

 **Toothless**

" **I will."**

 **With that being said the two left to go pack.**

 **The scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless getting ready to leave. The audience sees them wave goodbye their friends before taking off to the skies.**

 **The screen dissolves to now show the kingdom of DunBroch. It cuts to inside one of the castle hallways. The scene shows Flynn, age 20, sneaking around the castle guards, using the shadows as cover, before slipping into a room. He gently shuts the door before sighing.**

"So that's where you went into hiding all these years." The captain of the royal guard of Corona said.

"You brought a thief into the castle!" Elinor accused Merida.

"He's not a thief anymore! I gave him a home!" Merida defended.

 **?**

" **Gee what happened out there?"**

 **Flynn whipped his head to turn to the voice. He sighed in relief when he realized it was just Merida, age 17, sitting on her bed.**

The audience seemed amused at Flynn's startled face which turned to relief when he saw it was Merida.

 **Flynn**

" **One, don't do that. Two, I thought your still supposed to be with your mother. And three, I may have accidentally almost ran into a castle guard."**

"An ex-thief of many years, almost getting caught by a castle guard," Rapunzel started.

"Someone's out of their element." Merida finished. Flynn gave a bored look at the two. The other 4 were snickering.

 **Merida sighs and shakes her head in disappointment but she has an amused smile on her face.**

 **Merida**

" **Of course you did."**

 **Flynn**

" **So ready to head up to Punzie or are you still doing your studies."**

 **Merida**

" **Nope, I'm ready."**

 **Suddenly a knock on the door startled them, causing Flynn to quickly hide under Merida's bed as she goes to open the door. Taking one last look, making sure Flynn was hidden, she opened the door. Maudie, her brothers nursemaid, was at her door.**

 **Maudie**

" **Queen Elinor is asking for you in the throne room."**

 **Merida**

" **Oh, thank you Maudie. Tell her I'll be there in just a sec."**

 **Maudie nodded right before leaving. Merida closed the door and turned around to see Flynn slipping out from under her bed,**

 **Merida**

" **Looks like visiting Punzie will have to wait. This will only take a sec."**

 **Flynn nods and watches Merida leave the room. The scene cuts to Merida making her way to the throne room. She enters the room only to find her father and her mother both sitting on their respective throne, waiting for her.**

 **Elinor**

" **Ah, Merida, so we have some news for you. As princess you have a duty of keeping your kingdom first. So as a peace treaty, and to old custom, with the other clans you will have to marry one the clan sons."**

 **Merida didn't respond. She couldn't. Her eyes were wide, and her hands balled into a fist. Her breaths became short and staggered.**

Merida off screen had the same reaction.

 **Elinor**

" **Which means you have to act more like a princess. No more exploring the woods, no sword fighting, no races with Angus, and mostly no archery."**

 **That's when Merida snapped.**

 **Merida**

" **WHAT!"**

"WHAT!" Merida also yelled at the exact same time as her on screen self. The dragons and hybrids flinched at her scream, more so Hiccup and Toothless who happen to be right beside her. Rapunzel trying to calm Merida down.

"Oh boy." Flynn muttered already knowing where this is going.

 **Merida (con't)**

" **I refuse to marry someone I have no interest in. Especially if it means giving up what I love the most!"**

 **Elinor**

" **You have to Merida! It's your duty as princess!"**

 **Merida**

" **Why don't you sign a peace treaty!? Why does it have to be marriage!?"**

 **Elinor**

" **It's tradition Merida!"**

 **Merida**

" **Then change it! Traditions, rules, guidelines, plans are all meant to be changed!"**

 **Elinor**

" **You will do it! Whether you want to or not!"**

 **Merida**

" **I refuse to marry! Not if it means giving up my freedom! Did you agree to this?"**

 **Merida turned to her father who was nervously watching the mother daughter yelling fight.**

 **Fergus**

" **It's for peace Merida. I-"**

 **King Fergus didn't get to finish as Merida cut him off.**

 **Merida**

" **Unbelievable!"**

Merida turned to her father, "out of all people, I thought you'd be on my side."

Fergus looked down, in guilt.

Hiccup saw this and whispered something into Merida's ear. She looked at Hiccup with a sympathetic look, but nodded at what he said.

 **She stormed out of the throne room with out another word. Elinor gave a noise of frustration while Fergus sighed.**

 **Fergus**

" **I just agreed to the marriage. Not to take away what makes her, Merida. What ever consequences happen following this is on you."**

Merida turned to Hiccup, all she found was Hiccup with an 'I told you so' look.

"I guess you were still on my side. Thanks dad." Merida whispered, but Snowflake made it so that Fergus heard it. He smiled at his daughter which she kindly returned.

 **The scene cut once more to Merida in her room with Flynn trying to comfort her. She suddenly gets up and starts to put on her bow and quiver on her back. Flynn looks at her confused.**

 **Merida**

" **Let's leave. I'm not staying and getting married to someone I don't love. Also it's about time to put plan: Rapunzel Heist to action."**

"Rapunzel Heist. I like it. Has a good ring." Jack states.

 **Flynn**

" **If your sure. But ya, it's about time to take Rapunzel out of the tower."**

Rapunzel's eye's lit up. She was bouncing up and down in her seat. The others laughed at her joyous actions.

 **With a small nod from Merida they sneak out of the castle. The next scene shows them leaving on Angus, escaping into the forest.**

 **Flynn**

" **Blondie! Let down your hair!"**

 **Not a second later the window opened and long blonde hair came falling out. Flynn gestured for Merida for her to go first. Nodding, she made her way up. Flynn following right after. When the arrived at he top, both were tackled in a hug.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Your late! I thought you guys weren't coming today."**

 **The broke the hug and it shows Rapunzel, age 17.**

 **Merida**

" **Sorry Punzie but something came up."**

 **Flynn**

" **But, we've decided that it's time to leave this tower. Just in time for you two's birthday."**

 **Rapunzel looked at Flynn and Merida with wide eyes, a smile slowly forming on her face. She let out a squeal and tackled Flynn to the ground. Merida was laughing while Flynn chuckled on the floor with Rapunzel hugging the life out of him.**

 **Flynn**

" **Well let's head out now!"**

 **Rapunzel didn't waste a second to sling her hair to the out side world.**

 **Merida**

" **You go ahead Punzie we'll take the secret entrance."**

 **Flynn**

" **Nope, she'll take the secret entrance. I'm going down my way."**

The teens turned to Flynn, who was smirking already knowing what his future self was going to do.

"What are you planning?" Jamie asked. Unfortunately he only got a smirk in return.

 **The girls have him a weird look as he took out two arrows. Climbing out of the tower through the window he started to scale down the tower using the two arrows he had. Merida and Rapunzel shared a look before shrugging. Merida left to go through the secret entrance she found all those years ago as Rapunzel prepared herself to finally leave her tower. The cuts black before lighting up to show burgess. The kids, shown age 10, seem to be trying to get Jamie to put down his book.**

"It's us! Again!" Caleb yelled in excitement.

 **Claude**

" **Come on Jamie! You can read that book later! Let's go play!"**

 **Caleb**

" **Come on! After being stuck inside all week, we can finally go play in he snow!"**

 **Jamie sighs and closes his book.**

 **Jamie**

" **Fine. I'll read later."**

 **A chores of 'yes' rang around the group. They all ran off towards the forest. Jamie sighs one more time before racing off to catch up. The next scene shows the kids having fun. However this didn't last. The kids didn't notice the man that was watching them.**

The audience tensed at the stalker. Jack wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders.

 **The man was sneaking up on Jamie, who had his back turned. He grabbed Jamie and clamped his hand over Jaime's mouth. Jamie's eyes went comically wide. Jamie tried to break free and scream but that was fruitless as the man dragged him away.**

The audience gasped when the man grabbed Jamie. Emily had tears that were threatening to fall. Jack's hand squeezed Jamie's shoulder, pulling him closer. Toothless and Hiccup growled at the man. Flynn clenched his hands. Merida had a hand on her bow and Rapunzel was nervously playing with her hair.

 **Although as Jamie was fighting to break free the other kids saw this and hid. They watched as Jamie was taken.**

 **Caleb**

" **We got to do something."**

 **Pippa**

" **Ya, but what?"**

 **Claude**

" **Let's go after them!"**

 **Monty**

" **No, we should go back for help. We don't know what kind of danger Jamie could be in and if we interfere we might just make it worse."**

 **Cupcake**

" **But if we go back, who knows how far that man could take Jamie. If we go back Jamie could already be miles away."**

 **They were silent, their eyebrows furrowed, and eyes held concern.**

The audience was no different.

"Claude and Caleb should go back and get help. Monty, Cupcake, and I could follow them." Pippa said, at the same time as her on screen self…

 **Pippa**

" **Claude and Caleb should go back and get help. Monty, Cupcake, and I could follow them."**

…the audience blinked at the synchronization.

 **Caleb**

" **Why?"**

 **Pippa**

" **Well Monty, Cupcake, and I knows this forest better out of the five of us. Claude and Caleb, you two are fast runners. The three of us could be like checkpoints, so that when help arrives we can point them in the right directions."**

Pippa's parents had proud smiles on their faces. The leaders all nodded at the plan, approving of it.

"Now that's leadership quality right there." Snowflake praised, "You guys would make a great team."

"I don't think I would be leader though," Pippa started, "I feel like Jamie is better at that."

When she said that Jamie blushed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

 **Nodding, Caleb and Claude booked it towards their home. Running faster than a bullet. Monty, Cupcake and Pippa ran in the other direction following the man that took their friend. The scene showed Caleb and Claude running through the forest, soon arriving at their destination. They started yelling for help.**

 **Caleb**

" **Help!"**

 **Claude**

" **Someone kidnapped Jamie!"**

 **Their yelling were heard by their parents and other bystanders. Their parents ran up to them, their mother asking what happened. Their father was dialling the police. Emily was listening to what happened. Her hands went up to her mouth as Caleb and Claude explained what had happened. Tears filled her eyes, as she choked on a sob. She ran towards the forest to search for Jamie. Emily was yelling Jamie's name. Suddenly she spotted Jack sitting on a tree looking at her in concern. When he realized that he was looking at him, he gasped.**

Every spirit present gasped at that.

"What? Shouldn't you be happy that someone else can see you?" Gobber asked, looking up at the winter spirit.

"Well ya. I probably am, but usually heir children, not adults." Jack tried to explain but was too stunned to elaborate more.

"What he means to say is that, as kids grow older, they lose their imagination, their belief in magical creatures and spirits. They start focusing on other stuff." Bunnymund explained.

 **Emily**

" **You're Jack Frost."**

 **Jack**

" **You can see me."**

 **Emily**

" **Yes, when I had Jamie, I've learned to keep a belief. To believe in spirits."**

 **Jack was stunned. Someone other than Jamie can see him! And she's not a child. A full grown adult can see him!**

"Wait, why are you so shocked?" Tuffnut asked out loud.

"That kangaroo just explained it, ya idiot." Ruff grumbled.

"I'm a bunny!"

 **Emily(con't)**

" **But please help. Jamie has spoken a lot about you. Please, he's been kidnapped. Please find him."**

 **Jack went from tense and stiff to full on determination.**

 **Jack**

" **I promise."**

 **He then flew off. He flew above the forest in search of Jamie. Jack spotted a Monty, then spotted Pippa and Cupcake right after. Flying past them and in the direction they were walking. It didn't take long for Jack to find the man holding Jamie over his shoulders. Eye's narrowing, he made a strong gust of wind blow in the kidnapper's face, causing him to slow down. Jack then shot ice at his feet, freezing them in place. Confused the man looked around. Jack created another gust of wind, the man fell back loosening his grin on Jamie and dropping him. Jamie ran away the moment he was dropped.**

 **Jamie ran and ran and ran. He didn't stop, not even for a breath. When he thought he was safe, Jamie ducked behind a tree.**

 **?**

" **Hey."**

 **A hand clasped his shoulder Jamie spun around ready to kick the person behind him. But he saw that it was just Jack. Jamie bear hugged Jack. Tears falling down his cheeks.**

The sight of Jamie broke everyone's hearts. The dark four however were smiling at the sight. Pitch especially, feeling the fear that radiated off Jamie.

 **Jack**

" **Hey, it's alright. It's okay. You're safe now. He's not going to hurt you anymore."**

 **Jack hugged Jamie back. Rubbing his back like an older brother would with his younger brother.**

 **Jack (con't)**

" **Let's get you back."**

 **Jack picked up Jamie and flew towards Burgess. He stopped when he spotted Emily wandering the forest yelling Jamie's name. He flew down, gently placed Jamie on the ground. Emily saw them immediately and ran up to Jamie, embracing him.**

 **Emily**

" **Jamie! You're okay!"**

 **Jamie**

" **I don't want to be here. I'm scared mom."**

 **Emily made eye contact with Jack. She nodded to him. Jack bowed his head to her.**

Cue the confused noises.

 **Emily**

" **I have an idea…"**

 **Somber, goodbye music plays. The next scene shows Emily hugging Jamie before Jamie pulls back and takes Jack's hand. Jack and Emily shake hand. Jack promises something we can't hear. With a wave of a hand to his mother and a nod of his head to Jack. Jack takes the skies, carrying Jamie along. The camera zooms in on Emily waving goodbye to the two before the screen turns black.**

And then the big, collective, 'Ohh!'.

* * *

 **DoggyDoodles1234, if you didn't read last AN, I changed Jack to Jake the Ice Fury. I hope this chapter cleared that up. But thank you for pointing that out, saves others from more confusion.**

 **Hidden-in-Moonlight thank you for the suggestion. I was able to finish this chapter much faster.**

 **That's a wrap. Few, this is a long one. 3203 words. I think that's my record. The next chapter will take some time to get out. Hopefully in a month. Or until summer break starts.**

 **Anyway, Byeee!**


	7. Meet and Greet

**Meet and Greet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

 **"** Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The words the- Meet and Greet -appear.**

 **Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel were sitting together in the middle of the forest. Suddenly a roar was heard. Standing up alert, they turned in the direction of the roar. All of a sudden a figure ran out of the shadows, he ran straight into Flynn. Looking down the audience saw that it was Jamie. Jamie was about to say something but another roar interrupted him. Turning around a black and red monstrous nightmare came in the clearing. Jack flying in, shooting ice at the dragon.**

"It's a monstrous nightmare!" One of the Vikings called out.

"Is it just me or is it bigger than what a monstrous nightmare should be?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's because it's a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup explained.

Fishlegs excitedly wrote down the new information in the book of dragons.

 **Flynn**

 **"Get behind me."**

 **Rapunzel was behind Merida who was behind Flynn. She pulled Jamie towards her. Jack was suddenly slammed into a tree be the dragon's tail. Suddenly someone dropped from the sky. The dragon abruptly stopped. The figure slowly stood up, facing the monstrous nightmare, with an outstretched arm. The figure looked away, closing his eyes, leaving the palm of his hand to the dragon. The monstrous nightmare closed the gap.**

The audience were amazed at how Hiccup was able to tame the dragon.

"How did you know to do that?" Jamie asked.

"Well from experience and with the fact that I live with and help the dragons." Hiccup chuckled at Jamie's eyes of wonder. North smiled at the feeling.

 **?**

 **"That's it buddy. Go now and fly away."**

 **The monstrous nightmare bowed his head and flew off. The figure looked at them before lifting is hand in the air. Suddenly a black figure grabbed his arm and they both flew off. Jamie snapped at of his daze when he heard Jack's groan.**

 **Jamie**

 **"Jack! Are you okay?"**

 **Jack**

 **"Ya, I'll be fine. Where did that dragon go?"**

 **Jamie**

 **"Don't know. Some guy came in and told it to go and it left."**

 **Flynn**

 **"Hey man, you gonna be alright?"**

 **Jamie and Jack turned to look at Flynn. Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel were coming closer. Jack's eye's widened when he realized that Flynn was talking to him.**

"Man, I've got to get use to that!" Jack called out.

 **Jack**

 **"Me? Your talking to me?"**

 **Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel looked at him confused.**

 **Flynn**

 **"Yes? Why is that so um... confusing?"**

 **Jack**

 **"Well you see not everyone can see me. I'm a spirit."**

 **They still looked at Jack with confusion. However before Flynn could ask Jack something else he was interrupted by another roar of a dragon. This one sounded different from the first roar. This one sounded like a distressed call. Looking at each other. They raced towards the noise. When they got there, they saw what the commotion was about.**

 **Jamie**

 **"There's the guy who tamed the dragon!"**

 **Before them was a boy with auburn hair and green eyes. He was fighting against what looked like a Corona guard. Behind the guard was a pure black dragon who also had green eyes, trapped in a net. The dragon roared at the boy, saying something, the boy responded back with a roar of his own. And whatever he said it seemed to irritate the dragon, but it still had a knowing look on his face. It looked like the boy was winning, suddenly he was knocked to the ground and was knocked unconscious. The dragon roared trying to escape with a new found of determination.**

"Why didn't you tranform. I agree with my future self" Toothless told Hiccup.

"And I also agree with my future self. I don't want to hurt the guy." Hiccup retorted.

"Umm... What did you guys just say?" Flynn asked.

Toothless and Hiccup turned to look at each other then turned to look at the others before shrugging.

"Oh nothing." They said in perfect synchronization.

"And that's creepy." Jack pointed out.

"Agreed." Merida and Rapunzel said, also in perfect synchronization. Which caused laughter through the group.

"Oh boy." Flynn said shaking his head, a smile on his face.

 **Flynn**

 **"** **We** **'** **ve got to help. He helped us."**

 **Merida**

 **"Maybe if we can release the dragon, it can take him to safety?"**

"Not really the best plan but hey it's better than nothing." Jack grumbled.

 **Jack**

 **"Not really the best plan but hey it's better than nothing."**

 **Merida looked at Jack and rolled her eyes.**

"What kind of plan do you have in mind then?" Merida snapped.

 **Merida**

 **"Then what kind of plan do you have in mind?"**

"I can probably think of a much better plan if I had more time!" Jack retaliated.

 **Jack**

 **"** **I can probably think of a much better plan if I had more time!"**

"Your bickering isn't helping right now!" Rapunzel yelled.

 **Rapunzel**

 **"Your bickering won't help us right now!"**

"Sorry." Both Jack and Merida apologized.

 **Merida and Jack**

 **"Sorry."**

The audience was left stunned at what just happened.

"Geez, now that's crazy." Flynn stated what was on everyone's minds. He earned a bunch of noises of agreement.

 **Jamie**

 **"Hey Jack, why don't you go and release the dragon. Since the guard will most likely not see you. Tell the dragon to get the boy and fly to where he stopped that other dragon from eating us."**

 **Jack**

 **"Alright. I can do that."**

 **Jack flew to where the dragon was trapped in a net. When the dragon saw him, it's eyes narrowed.**

 **Jack**

 **"Hey, I'm here to get you out."**

 **Jack slowly lifted the net. The dragon slowly crept out, keeping an eye on Jack. When the dragon was fully out Jack dropped the net.**

 **Jack**

 **"Help your friend. And fly in that direction. You guys helped us. Let us help you."**

 **Even though Jack wasn't aware of what was going on with the first dragon encounter but he did vaguely remembered the boy holding his hand out and trusting the dragon. So he did just that. When he felt something rough, scaly, and warm touch his palm, Jack looked and saw that the dragon closed the gab. The dragon nodded and tackled the guard. Knocking him unconscious with his tail.**

 **Jack**

 **"Well that simplifies things. Come, let's take him to a safer place."**

 **The dragon nodded and gently picked up the boy flying up. Jack followed and started to lead them in the direction where Flynn, Merida, Rapunzel and Jamie were. When they landed the dragon did something they weren't expecting. It transformed into a human with dragon wings and a tail.**

 **Jamie**

 **"You're a dragon hybrid."**

 **?**

 **"Why yes I am. The name's Toothless by the way. And thank you for helping us."**

 **Flynn**

 **"Hey, I'm Flynn, and this is Merida and Rapunzel."**

 **Jack**

 **"I'm Jack the spirit of winter and this here is Jamie."**

 **While the introductions were happening, Merida was looking at the boy. '** **He looks familiar. But I don't remember where I saw him from.'** **She thought.**

 **Merida**

 **"What's his name?"**

 **Toothless looked at the unconscious boy before answering.**

 **Toothless**

 **"I guess it wouldn't hurt for you guys to know. He name is-."**

 **Toothless was cut off by the boy himself.**

 **?**

 **"The name's Shadow."**

 **Toothless**

 **"You alright?"**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Ya, head hurts but other words just fine."**

 **Merida**

 **"Your other name doesn't happen to be Hiccup, Does it?"**

 **Toothless and Hiccup tensed then Hiccup faced Merida. When he saw her his eyes widened before a smirk made his way to his face.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Well Princess Merida of DunBroch, you are correct. My real name is Hiccup."**

 **Merida's eye's widened. Before she ran up and hugged him. After that she slapped him.**

"Ouch. What did I do this time?" Hiccup said in the most 'I don't really care what just happened but I'll try to pretend' voice.

"What's with the monotone voice?" Jack asked. All he got was a shrug.

 **Merida**

 **"We thought you were dead!"**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Ummm."**

 **Flynn**

 **"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait."**

 **Rapunzel**

 **"How do you know him?"**

 **Merida**

 **"He's an heir to a Viking tribe. We met because of our father's are both rulers. My father had a peace treaty meeting with the Chief of a Viking tribe and I decided to tag along."**

"This sounds awfully familiar." Toothless pointed out.

"That's almost the exact same thing you said when we first met each other before this movie started." Flynn recalled.

 **Hiccup**

 **"Which is not important anymore."**

 **Merida**

 **"We thought he was dead because he was taken by a dr-"**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Not important! Look I'm alive yes. But why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at your castle or something?"**

 **Merida and Flynn tensed slightly at that. No one seemed to notice, except for Rapunzel.**

 **Merida**

 **"I ran away. Some unwanted news came, so I left."**

 **Hiccup smirked.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"I'm guessing it has to do with your princess duties. You always hated being one. That's one of the reasons we clicked so fast."**

Hiccup and Merida smiled at the memory.

"What?" Someone asked.

"There was a time where I didn't want to be chief. And she didn't want to be royalty. I only wanted to be chief was so I could prove myself." Hiccup explained. Whispering the last part, the 6 beside him were the only ones who heard him.

 **Hiccup smiled slightly at a memory and Merida seemed to know what he was talking about and smiled as well. Hiccup then turned to Jack.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"So spirit of winter huh."**

 **Jack was again shocked that someone was able to see him. That shocked look turned into a smile after he snapped out of his shock state.**

"Still got to get use to that." Jack grumbled.

 **Jack**

 **"Yup."**

 **Flynn**

 **"Maybe we should camp here. The suns going down."**

 **The others looked to see the sun going down. The bright blue sky turning into a dark blue one. Stars lighting up the sky. The others nodded. They separated into their own groups. Hiccup and Toothless. Jack and Jamie. Last but not least, Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel. Hiccup was wrapped in Toothless's wing. Jack and Jamie were snuggled together. Merida and Rapunzel were on either side of Flynn. Flynn wrapping an arm around the two.**

 _'It's gonna be fun watching them go from individuals to a group of friends.'_ Snowflake thought.

 **Flynn**

 **"You're both are turning eighteen tomorrow."**

 **Merida**

 **"Yup, and Punzie will finally be able to see the floating lights up close."**

 **Rapunzel**

 **"Ya, I'm excited."**

 **The other two laughed at her excitement. The camera cut to Jack and Jamie.**

 **Jamie**

 **"So where are we going next?"**

 **Jack**

 **"I don't know. I guess we'll figure that out in the morning."**

 **Jamie**

 **"Alright. -yawns- Night Jack."**

 **Jack**

 **"Night."**

 **The camera cuts once more to Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **Toothless**

 **"What do you think the mission is? Like what do you think we're supposed to find?"**

 **Hiccup**

 **"I have no clue. Alpha Leo said that I would know when I find it."**

 **Toothless**

 **"Does he know himself?"**

 **Hiccup shakes his head.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"No, he said that Sharpshot came in with the note that held the mission."**

 **Toothless**

 **"Well you'll have me until we find what you are looking for."**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Thanks bud."**

 **The camera zooms out to see the three individual groups together. It pans up to show the night sky. The screen turns black.**

The audience eagerly waits for the next part.

* * *

 **AN: and thats done. Tell me how you guys are enjoying this. I know I am! Also come find me on wattpaad. Under the username MysteryLightFury.**

 **Anyway byeee!**


	8. Splitting Up

**Splitting Up**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The camera cuts to show Rapunzel waking up. She gets up and takes a look around. She see that Flynn and Merida are still asleep beside her. Jack and Jamie were still sleeping as well. However she notice that Hiccup and Toothless were missing. Rapunzel goes and tries to wake Merida and Flynn up.**

"Where are you guys?" Jamie asked.

"Who knows with those two." Amber spoke up, "But taking in what to time of day it is, I think we know where those troublemakers are."

The other furies nodded. Everyone else was confused, while Hiccup and Toothless just gave innocent grins.

 **Rapunzel**

 **"Wake up. Come on you guys. Hiccup and Toothless are gone. Come on wake up!"**

 **Pascal, who was hiding in Rapunzel's hair came out. He went up to Flynn and stuck his tongue in Flynn's ear. Successfully waking him up.**

 **Flynn**

 **"Gah! What the- Pascal! Why would you do that!"**

 **Rapunzel was snickering. Merida sat up rubbing her eyes, when she saw Flynn rubbing his ear, she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Flynn gave her a 'are you serious' look. Jamie yawned and stretched. Jack flying up to a tree branch to get a better view of the camp site.**

"I'm guessing that's not the first time Pascal has done that." Hiccup pointed out.

"You won't believe how many times he's done that!" Flynn exclaims.

"He hasn't done that, that many times." Rapunzel said, a small smiles on her face.

"Ya, only a few dozen times." Merida continued. The six got a laugh at Flynn's unamused face.

 **Merida**

 **"Hey, where's Hiccup and Toothless?"**

 **Rapunzel**

 **"That's why I've been trying to wake you up. I woke up and they were already gone."**

 **Jamie**

 **"Maybe they already left?"**

 **Jack**

 **"Without saying goodbye? How rude."**

 **Flynn**

 **"I don't think they left or went very far. Look."**

 **The others turned to see that Flynn was pointing at a black dragon flying in their direction. When the dragon landed, Hiccup slid off his back. Toothless shifting into hybrid form.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Hope you don't mind fish for breakfast."**

 **Hiccup placed down some sticks, setting up a camp fire. Toothless starting the fire. Hiccup placed the fish that he and Toothless caught and started to cook them.**

 **Flynn**

 **"No, we don't mind. Thanks."**

 **The others nodded in agreement. They all sat around, waiting for the fish to cook. Hiccup was drawing something in his notebook, Toothless watching over his shoulder. Jack and Jamie were sitting further away from the fire, chatting amongst themselves. Flynn was glaring at Pascal, who was sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder and Merida was still snickering. When the fish fully cooked they started to eat.**

 **Jack**

" **So what's your guys plan after this?"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Well we're going to go see the floating lights. The ones I've been wanting to see for years now."**

 **Flynn**

" **Yup, going for these twos birthdays."**

 **When Flynn said birthdays, he pointed to Merida and Rapunzel.**

 **Jack, Jamie, Hiccup, and Toothless**

" **Happy Birthday!"**

 **Merida**

" **Thanks!"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Thank you!"**

 **Flynn**

" **How about you guys?"**

 **Jack**

" **Don't know. Just going to explore I guess."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Same with me and Toothless. Going where ever the sky takes us."**

"Or looking for a certain mission." Toothless interjected.

"Although I have a feeling that we shouldn't be looking too far ahead." Hiccup lightly growled at Toothless, who nodded his head in agreement.

"You're never going to tell us what you said, right?" Jack looked at Toothless and Hiccup.

"Nope."

"At least not yet."

 **The camera zoomed into the fire, which then the scene dissolved to show that the fire had been put out. Then it cuts to Hiccup getting on Toothless who is in night fury form. Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida were on Angus. Jamie was on Jack's back.**

"You're supposed to be a dragon hybrid, yet you still ride on that beast!" Snotlout yelled, "I guess that means you're still useless!"

Unfortunately for Snotlout, that comment earned him a glare of the five children sitting by Hiccup, and growls from every dragon in the room. Fishlegs wanted to say something but decided against it, a look of regret and guilt on his face. Hiccup however noticed this.

"They didn't know he was a dragon hybrid, Snotlout. He wanted to keep that secret." Snowflake said exasperated, "now please zip your mouth close."

 **Hiccup**

" **I guess this is where we split up."**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Nice meeting all of you. Stay safe!"**

 **Toothless**

" **Happy Birthday to you two."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Toothless says Happy Birthday to you two. And I agree."**

 **Jamie**

" **Have a nice one!"**

 **Merida and Rapunzel nod, giving them a smile.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Well then, umm. Bye."**

 **Hiccup signalled Toothless to take flight. Toothless shot into the air and they were soon out of sight. Jack and Jamie turned to Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel.**

 **Jack**

" **Maybe we'll see you guys around. Bye."**

 **With that Jack and Jamie took to the skies.**

 **Flynn**

" **Let's go, the faster we get to Corona, the closer we get to seeing those floating lights."**

 **Angus took off with a signal from Merida. As they went their separate ways, each of them felt a something off. Like something was missing. They didn't know what it was but it was there. Like the feeling you get when you have to leave a party or a friends house after having so much fun.**

The seven off screen felt the same thing. Seeing them split up, something dropped in their stomachs. Disappointment? Perhaps. I guess they'll have to wait and see.

* * *

 **So, so, so, so sorry for such a short chapter. I'm writing this after doing four hours of homework. And studying for finals. Yayyy! Can you see the sarcasm? Anyway I wanted to finish a chapter for you guys so here it is.**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	9. Keep Running into You

**Keep Running into You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The camera clears to the forest floor. The ground started shaking, suddenly hooves quickly passed by. Scene cutting to see Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel were riding Angus at full speed. Seeming like they were running for their lives. Merida was up front guiding Angus, Rapunzel behind her and Flynn behind Punzie.**

"I wonder what you guys are running from?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Knowing my luck it's probably a bear or something." Flynn mumbled.

 **Flynn looked over to the thing chasing them. The camera followed were he was looking to show the Corona guards chasing them.**

"Or the castle guards." Flynn added, groaning.

 **Suddenly a huge black mass appeared beside them. The three turned to see who it was, well Merida glanced over, to find that it was Hiccup and Toothless. It was funny how they kept running into one another. The scenes quickly changed and quickly showed small snippets of them running into each other. From Hiccup and Toothless running into Jack and Jamie eating lunch to Jack and Jamie briefly seeing Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida on the ground.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Hey, funny running into you guys again. You need help?"**

 **Flynn nodded.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Grab on."**

 **Hiccup reached his hand out for Flynn to take, which he did. Hiccup pulled him on to Toothless. He then addressed Merida.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Follow us."**

 **Merida nodded. Before taking lead, Toothless shoot behind them to slow down the guards and to give them some cover. The Toothless lead Angus through the forest and they soon entered a clearing. Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel saw that Jack and Jamie were already there. Toothless landed and Hiccup and Flynn got off, Toothless shifting into hybrid form. Suddenly as Merida was helping Rapunzel off of Angus, a white castle horse rushed into the clearing.**

 **The horse looked around and spotted Flynn, and suddenly bolted towards him. Rapunzel acted fast and ran in front of him. Causing the horse to abruptly stop. Rapunzel put her hand up in a calming gesture.**

 **Rapunzel**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy boy. Easy. That's it. Now sit."**

 **The horse looked at her with recognition. When she told him to sit he gave her an 'are you serious' look.**

 **Rapunzel (con't)**

 **"Sit."**

 **She said more forcefully, causing the horse to sit. She smiled sweetly at him.**

 **Rapunzel (con't)**

 **"That's a good boy. Aren't you just the sweetest? Are you tired from chasing the big bad guy?"**

 **She spoke to the horse, in a tone you would use to speak to a baby, as she scratched under his chin. Flynn in the back of the frame was making noises of annoyance while pouting.**

The audience were laughing at Flynn's face.

'Poor Flynn. Seems like everyone is all ways laughing at him. Maybe we can change that. But to who.' Snowflake thought.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Wait. Can we just take a moment to point out that Punzie got a horse to sit! Like he's a dog!" Merida pointed out. Drawing the attention away from Flynn's reaction.

However Rapunzel doesn't seem to be listening. She was in her own thoughts. Looking between the similarities between her and the King and Queen of Corona.

"Rapunzel!" She snapped back to reality when she heard all six kids sitting next to her yell her name.

"Ya? What?"

"You okay there Blondie? You spaced out on us." Flynn asked, looking concerned, just like how an older brother would be.

"Ya, I'm fine."

They were gonna keep prying when Snowy interrupted them.

"Let's keep going, shall we?" Snowflake asked the rhetorical question.

 **Rapunzel read the name tag on the horses chest.**

 **Rapunzel **

**"Maximus."**

 **Flynn**

 **"Maximus the bad horse."**

 **When Flynn mumbled this, Maximus, unfortunately for Flynn, heard. They caused him to try and attack Flynn again. Thankfully Rapunzel was still standing in between them.**

 **Rapunzel**

 **"Hey! Can you please try and get along for just today? Then after that you can chase each other till your hearts content."**

 **Flynn sighed and walked up to Maximus, holding out a hand for him to 'shake'. Maximus looked away, snorting.**

 **Rapunzel **

**"It's also my birthday."**

 **Snorting one more time, Maximus finally obliged and held a hoof for Flynn to shake. A sign of peace until the day was over.**

"Is he even a horse?" Merida wondered out loud.

"That never happens to us. Only with Queen Arianna." One of the castle guards pointed out. This got Rapunzel thinking again.

 **Rapunzel **

**"Thank you."**

 **Jack**

 **"As amusing as that was. I think we should start heading towards Corona if we want to see the Floating Lights on time."**

 **Merida**

 **"You guys are joining us?"**

 **Jamie**

 **"I mean, we don't have anything better to do."**

 **Flynn**

 **"You guys joining us as well?"**

 **Everyone turned to Hiccup and Toothless. They shared a look, and spoke in their language before answering.**

 **Toothless**

 **"Sure, we'll tag along."**

 **Rapunzel **

**"Great! Let's get going then."**

 **She was about to leave when Hiccup stopped her.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Wait! Let's braid your hair so it doesn't get in the way."**

"When did you learn to braid hair?" Merida quested Hiccup.

"Yeh, got practice with Gobber and the girls in our fury group."

"That's true. The lad had too much energy."

"And branding seem to work as a calming method for him, keep his mind off of the stressful stuff. Along with drawing."

 **The next scene shows the seven kids sitting around, talking to each other while Hiccup braided Rapunzel's hair. The scene faded and then showed the group getting ready to go. Hiccup riding on Toothless in fury form. Rapunzel and Jamie on Maximus. Merida and Flynn on Angus and Jack flying just above.**

 **The scene change again, this time to the bridge that led to the gate to enter the kingdom. Rapunzel got off of Maximus and excitedly ran and twirled as she looked around. The others followed. When Toothless transformed into hybrid form, Hiccup gave him a cloak to cover his wings and tail.**

"The cons of being a pure dragon hybrid. I can't hide my wings and tail." Toothless huffed.

"At least you can go full fury mode on someone!" Jake yelled at Toothless from where he was with the other furies. "I want to be able to do that!"

"Only you." Amber sighed.

"I go full fury mode!" Tuffnut yelled out, tackling his sister. Which started them to start wrestling.

 **Flynn**

 **"Slow down. Gee Blondie, we have all day to enjoy before we see the Floating Lights."**

 **The next few scenes has happy, energetic music playing. They show the seven kids having fun and avoiding the castle guards. The next scene shows Rapunzel's huge drawing of the Corona sun. And Hiccup's drawing of the castle in his notebook. Next scene are drawings on pages in Hiccup's notebook of what they were doing. Some should them eating, or hiding from the guards. Some of them are drawing of them just standing around talking, laughing, smiling. While another showed them reading books in a library. It then switched from book pages back to 'real life'.**

 **A band was coming, playing the music. Rapunzel was tapping her foot to the beat of the music before she started dancing. People started to gather, all watching her dance. The other six saw the crowed and made their way to the front to see Rapunzel dancing. She then pulled a young boy in, followed by a man, his friend laughing at him. She ended up pulling a trio into the dance with her followed by another woman. People started to gather and join in on the dance.**

The audience laughed and some even started to dance along. Snowflake put the music on a little louder. Everyone in Corona were enjoying themselves. Rapunzel even joined them, Snowy helped her down from the balcony.

 **Rapunzel made a jester to the six to join in but most just shook their heads, Jamie on the other hand gladly joined. Maximus bumped Flynn into the dance. He retaliated by grabbing Hiccup who grabbed Merida, who grabbed Toothless, who then tried grab Jack, but he just laughed and flew up. They all glared at Maximus before getting pulled into the dance.**

Laughing at their misfortune, Snowflake decided that they should join in on the fun. Teleporting then down to join. Which earned her a bunch of glares but hey it was fun to watch.

 **The music started to raise to the climax. Everyone was spinning and turning. And when the music was reaching the end, everyone did one final spin before stopping in a pose. Rapunzel stopped with Flynn, Hiccup and Merida, and Jamie with a girl his age. Jack was laughing, watching from a rooftop. Rapunzel hugged Flynn tightly and whispered a 'thank you', Merida and Hiccup pulled away blushing. Jamie and the new girl we're talking and laughing. Already becoming friends.**

"Aww, did Jamie make a new friend?" Jack teased. Jamie glared at Jack, his cheeks turning red.

"Wait, where's Toothless?" Rapunzel asked when they were teleported back into their seats, thanks to Snowflake.

"He was just there."

"Where did you go bud?" Hiccup spoke to Toothless.

"I don't know. The future, remember?" 

**Rapunzel **

**"Hey, where's Toothless?"**

 **Jack came down while Jamie ran over after saying bye to his new friend. Both heard what Rapunzel said. Everyone looked around but didn't see him. That's when Pascal, who was sitting on Maximus's head, started to point, jumping up and down. Jamie was the first to realize and turned to where Pascal was pointing to.**

 **Jamie**

 **"There!"**

 **Everyone turned to see Toothless standing in front of a mosaic. The group stalked forward, getting a closer look at the mosaic. Stopping just beside Toothless, they saw that the mosaic was about the king and queen along with what seemed to be their daughter.**

Everyone (people who don't live in Corona) looked at the mosaic in awe. However no one seemed to see that Toothless kept looking back and forth between the daughter and Rapunzel, like he was comparing them.

 **?**

 **"It's the lost princess."**

 **The group turned around to see Jamie's new friend.**

 **Jamie**

 **"What do you mean Alice?"**

 **Alice**

 **"The lost princess. She was taken when she was a baby. We are hoping that one day she'll return. That's why we release-"**

 **She was interrupted by a castle guard calling out.**

 **Guard**

 **"To the boats!"**

 **Alice's Mother**

 **"Alice! Come on!"**

 **Alice**

 **"Coming! Bye Jamie!"**

 **Alice waved as she ran off, Jamie waving back. Jack started to tease Jamie about Alice, while following Flynn. Rapunzel took one last look at the mosaic before following. Merida and Rapunzel followed behind them, snickering at Jamie's misfortune. Hiccup waited for Toothless.**

Off screen Jack started to tease Jamie again. Jamie tried to hide his blush by covering his face with his hands.

 **Hiccup**

 **"Come on bud."**

 **When he didn't follow Hiccup asked,**

 **Hiccup (con't)**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **Toothless looked at Hiccup before slinging an arm around his shoulders and started to follow the group.**

 **Toothless**

 **"Nothing. Don't worry."**

 **Hiccup didn't look convince but didn't push. They caught up with the group who was waiting for them at a secluded dock.**

The audience waited for the next scene.

* * *

 **Hope** **you enjoyed!**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	10. Fate had Different Plans

**Fate had Different Plans**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **They seven split up into three boats. Toothless and Hiccup in one, Jamie and Jack in another, and Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida in the last one. Before the group of three set sail, Flynn tossed two bags of apples towards Maximus and Angus. Angus started to eat while Maximus eyed them and glared at Flynn. Maximus smells the apples and gives Flynn a pointed look.**

 **Flynn**

" **What?! I bought them."**

 **Maximus seems sceptical but eats them anyway.**

 **Flynn ( con't)**

" **Most of them."**

 **Flynn continues to paddle their boat to where Jack, Jamie, Toothless, and Hiccup were. The girls snickering.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **He's gonna kill you for that."**

 **Merida**

" **Or he's gonna sell you out the guards."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Who's gonna kill Flynn?"**

 **Merida and Rapunzel **

" **Maximus."**

 **Jamie**

" **We have time, why don't we swap stories?"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Sure! I can start us off! Okay so, I lived in a tower all my life. I've never really stepped outside. It's always been me, mother and Pascal. Pascal is my chameleon friend. Then I met Merida. She found me on my birthday, which also happened to be her birthday as well! We watched the floating lights the same night. Since then whenever mother went on her trips, Merida would keep me company. The one day, she brought Flynn to my tower after being chased by the castle guards. My only dream was to see the floating lights and now it's coming true!"**

"Thanks to you guys." Rapunzel added as she turned towards Merida and Flynn.

"No need to thank us! Of course we'd do this!" Merida told her.

"We'd do anything for our sister." Flynn smiled.

 **Merida**

" **I'll go next so I can explain how I ran into Flynn. So I am Merida, firstborn descendent to the clan of DunBroch. I have three little brothers who are triplets. Name's are Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. My father, King Fergus, and my mother, Queen Elinor. One day while riding towards Punzie's tower I heard yelling. I saw Flynn running away from the castle guards. I honestly don't know why but something told me that I had to save him, or at least help. I helped on Angus and we lost them. Punzie helped me patch him up and we then became good friends."**

 **Jack**

" **Why did you leave anyway? Your home I mean."**

"Because of a dumb tradition." Merida mumbled.

 **Merida**

" **We were planning on taking Rapunzel to see the lights for awhile. Just never had the chance to put it in action. We decided to do it now when it was announced that I was supposed to marry on of the clan's sons for a peace treaty. I didn't want to give up my freedom so I left."**

 **Flynn**

" **And we, me and Punzie, tag along. It was just a coincidence that it happened so close to their birthdays."**

"Coincidence or fate?" Snowflake commented.

"What do you mean by that Snowy?" Jamie questioned.

"Oh dear child of the yin and yang. All will be revealed soon."

"Yin and yang?"

"Yes, light and darkness. Now on with the movie!"

 **Flynn (con't)**

" **I do believe it's my turn. I grew up in an orphanage for the majority of my life. I do believe I was abandoned as a baby. Before Punzie and Merida, I only had one friend, his name was Lance. We escaped the orphanage together. We became thieves, stealing to survive. Unfortunately when I wanted to travel away from Corona, Lance stayed behind and I lost contact with him. When I came back, I never saw him again."**

 **Jamie**

" **Well I believe that you'll see him again!"**

"I'm sure you'll find him." Jamie said.

"How do you know?" Rapunzel asked with slight hope.

"I dunno. Just believed that he would."

 **Jack**

" **Always the believer huh?"**

 **Flynn**

" **So Jack, what's your story?"**

 **Jack**

" **Well, I'm Jack Frost the spirit of winter. I honestly don't remember anything before I became a spirit. Being a spirit sucks as people have to believe in me to see me. Unfortunately no one believes in Jack Frost. Jamie was actually my first believer!"**

 **Toothless**

" **What about the other spirits?"**

 **Jack**

" **They hate me. Well, at least I think they do. I try to stay away from certain spirits because of… well let's just say that I'm not in their good side."**

 **Hiccup**

" **So how'd you and Jamie meet?"**

 **Before Jack could respond Jamie started.**

 **Jamie**

" **I remember meeting Jack in the forest. Well it was the first time I saw him at least. Me and my friends were playing but a snowstorm suddenly started. I saw a figure in the distance and something told me to follow them, so I did. I ran after him and my friends were confused the whole time!"**

"Well ya, you just ran off into nothingness!" Caleb exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know that you couldn't see him?!" Jamie countered, "but jokes on you cause I got a cool friend and you wouldn't believe me!"

"Jamie!" Jack scolded but there was a smile on his face.

 **Jamie**

" **I actually didn't meet Jack until I got lost in the forest after playing hide-n-seek with my friends. Jack here helped me get back to them!"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Who are your friends?"**

 **Jamie**

" **Well there's the twins, Caleb and Claude. Then the two girls, Pippa and Cupcake. And last but not least there's Monty."**

 **Toothless**

" **You seemed to have a good life going. Why'd you leave?"**

 **Jamie and Jack's happy expressions turned into one fear and anger.**

 **Jamie**

" **Well, we were playing a game but someone came and snuck up behind me in an attempt of kidnap. Thankfully though, Jack was there! I didn't feel safe at my own home town so Jack took me and then we ran into you guys!"**

 **The mood changed from dark and sorrowful to one filled with laughter.**

 **Toothless**

" **I guess it's our turn. Well I am a dragon hybrid. My kind is known as the Fury. There are seven different kinds of furies. There are night, light, crystal, cloud, earth, fire, and ice. There are two different types of hybrids, purebreds and artificial."**

 **Jack**

" **What's the difference?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Purebreds are born as a dragon, they can turn into full dragon, but can't hide their wings and tail from view when in human forms. Artificial's can hide their wings and tail but can't become full dragons."**

 **The others were confused but shrugged it off.**

"Ha! Even future us are confused. See dragon logic is confusing." Jack triumphantly said.

"We never denied that." Hiccup pointed out.

"Not you guys, him." Jack pointed at Jamie.

"Hey! Just because you didn't understand it doesn't mean I couldn't!" Jamie pouted.

"He's got you there Jack." Flynn laughed. The others laughing at the pointless argument. Jack just grumbled but soon joined the laughs.

 **Toothless**

" **I'm a night fury purebred."**

 **Everyone nodded and then turned to Hiccup, signalling that it was his turn.**

 **Hiccup**

" **I once lived on an island called Berk. We were a Viking tribe. Dragons and Vikings were at war for about three hundred years. It's still going. I was the only son and heir to the chief, my father. Unfortunately my father could careless about me. See I was different. I wasn't the typical Viking, and I got bullied for it. My name, Hiccup, mean runt.**

 **Merida**

" **It's a horrible tradition if you ask me."**

"Do you think all traditions are bad?" Jack asked looking at Merida.

"Well, nooo." She said dragging the 'o', "just most."

 **There were hums Of agreement.**

 **Jack**

" **Wait, it's a tradition!?"**

"Wait... It's a tradition!?" Jack exclaimed at the same time.

 **Hiccup**

" **Unfortunately…"**

Hiccup mumbled an "Unfortunately."

 **Rapunzel**

" **What about your mother?"**

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry." Rapunzel told him feeling guilty asking about his 'dead' mother.

"It's fine, future you didn't know." Hiccup reassured her, "Never thought I would call someone by their future self."

 **Hiccup looked down and Toothless patted his back reassuringly.**

 **Hiccup**

" **She's dead."**

 **Everyone but Toothless and Hiccup**

" **Oh…"**

 **Merida**

" **What about Gobber and Gothi."**

 **Hiccup**

" **They're doing good. At least I hope they are."**

 **Merida**

" **What do you mean by 'I hope they are'?"**

 **But before Hiccup could respond Rapunzel gasped.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **It's starting!"**

 **The night sky was slowly being filled by the lanterns. Flynn took out seven more lanterns, lit them, and handed them around. Now the night sky was being illuminated by all the lanterns.**

"They were lanterns all along." Rapunzel smiled.

"And their beautiful." Merida breathed out amazed at the beauty.

 **Music started playing as they let their lanterns fly. An image showed on each of their lanterns as they let them go.**

 **Hiccup**

" **All those days watching from the sidelines"**

 **Hiccup's lantern showed Hiccup watching the other teens have fun.**

 **Merida**

" **All those years trapped inside"**

 **Merida's showed the way she was trapped inside doing studies as she turned towards the window looking out.**

 **Jack**

" **All that time never realizing**

 **Just how blind they've been"**

 **Jack's lantern showed kids not believing in him and walking right through him.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Now we're here blinking in the starlight"**

 **Rapunzel's shows her younger self looking out her window watching the lanterns.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Now we're here suddenly we see"**

 **The scene changes as the camera follows the seven lanterns.**

 **Merida**

" **Standing here it's all so clear**

 **It's where we're meant to be"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **And at last I see the light"**

 **The scene then cuts to the four singing and smiling at the beauty.**

 **Jack**

" **And it's like the fog has lifted"**

 **Merida**

" **And at last I see the light"**

 **Hiccup**

" **And it's like the sky is new"**

 **Girls**

" **And it's warm and real and bright"**

 **Hiccup and Jack**

" **And the world has somehow shifted"**

 **All Four**

" **All at once everything looks different**

 **Now that I see you"**

 **Flynn**

" **All those days chasing down a daydream"**

 **It cuts to show Flynn's lantern. Inside it shows Flynn watching a happy family as he hides from the castle guards.**

 **Toothless**

" **All those years living in a lie"**

 **Toothless' lantern had a scene where he was in a raid, watching the dragons and Vikings fight.**

 **Jamie**

" **All that time never truly believing**

 **Things, the way they were"**

 **Jamie had a picture of older kids bullying him for believing in some characters that don't really exist.**

 **Flynn**

" **Now we're here shining in the starlight"**

 **The scene cuts to the seven watching the lanterns.**

 **Toothless**

" **Now we're here suddenly we know"**

 **Jamie**

" **If we're here it's crystal clear**

 **It's where we're meant to go"**

 **The seven smile at each other.**

The off screen seven also smiled.

 **Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jack, Merida**

" **And at last we see the light"**

 **Flynn, Toothless, Jamie**

" **And it's like the fog has lifted"**

 **Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jack, Merida**

" **And at last we see the light"**

 **Flynn, Toothless, Jamie**

" **And it's like the sky is new"**

 **Girls**

" **And it's warm and real and bright"**

 **Boys**

" **And the world has somehow shifted"**

 **All**

" **All at once everything is different**

 **Now that I see you"**

 **All**

" **Now that I see you"**

 **The camera circled the seven as the song comes to an end.**

The audience waits for the next scene.

* * *

 **Heyo Mystics! Thanks for being so patient this month. As promised here's the next chapter. Honestly, I don't know what happened with the reactions, just based off my conversation with my friends, always going off topic. I hope you guys are having a great summer!**

 **Anyway Byeee!**

 **Songs**

 **Tangled- I see the light by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi**


	11. Where it Finally Began

**Where It Finally Began**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The screen showed the seven sitting around a camp fire. Hiccup was leaning on Toothless who was in his fury form. Jamie was leaning on a tree while Jack was sitting on the branch above Jamie. Flynn was cooking the fish that Toothless caught. Rapunzel and Merida were leaning against Angus. Maximums, to their assumption, went back to the castle stables.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **So, what's are plan next? Where do you guys plan to go?**

 **Flynn**

" **I don't know. I'll go where ever you girls want to go."**

 **Jack**

" **Jamie? Where do you feel like going?"**

 **Jamie**

" **I don't really know."**

 **Merida**

" **How about you guys Hiccup?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Well…"**

 **He looks at Toothless and they have their own conversation. The others were curiously watching them growl at each other. Hiccup turned to them.**

 **Hiccup**

" **We don't really know where we are going to next."**

 **Flynn**

" **Don't you guys have a mission or something to complete?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Well ya, we do. But we don't have a certain place to go too. Just head east."**

 **The camera cut to Rapunzel. She was staring at the ground, her eyes had a far away look. Like she was contemplating something.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Maybe we could come join you guys in heading east."**

 **Everyone turned to her.**

 **Rapunzel (con't)**

" **I mean, the rest of us doesn't have a plan on where to go. I mean! If you guys don't mind of course!"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless shared a look before turning to face Rapunzel. Both wearing a smile of their own. Hiccup had a small smile and Toothless did his famous** _ **toothless**_ **smile.**

"Is that how you got your name?" Jamie looked up at Toothless.

"Kinda, I was the runt among my siblings. I was the last one to get my teeth to come out. Parents thought I wasn't gonna survive. Toothless was a name that was given to me by my older cousin. I guess it just stuck." Toothless explained.

"Wait, you have siblings?" Flynn asked.

"Ya, I do." Toothless said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You haven't said anything about them."

Toothless didn't respond.

 **Hiccup**

" **We wouldn't mind the company. As long as you guys are willing to tag along."**

 **Merida**

" **I don't mind."**

 **Rapunzel**

" **I don't either. Besides you tagged along with us to see the lanterns. It seems only fair that we join you guys!"**

 **Flynn**

" **I said I'd go where ever the girls went. So I don't mind."**

 **Jamie**

" **I wanna come! Can we Jack?"**

 **Jack crossed his arms.**

 **Jack**

" **No, of course we can't join them."**

"But why!?" Jamie yelled. Clearly disappointed.

 **Jamie's smile fell. Jack then smirked.**

 **Jack (con't)**

" **Cause even if they didn't allow us, we'd still follow. So count us in!"**

 **A smile instantly appeared on Jamie's face as he screamed a 'yes!'. The others laughed at his enthusiasm.**

The six also laughed when Jamie also yelled a 'yes!' and pumped his fists in the air in excitement.

 **Jack**

" **We should probably leave in the morning. I'll take first watch."**

 **Everyone voiced their agreements and got ready to sleep for the night. Jack flew up and sat on a higher branch to get a better view. Hiccup ushered Jamie over, as both curled under Toothless' left wing. Toothless' extended his right wing, when he saw Merida, Flynn, and Punzie curled up against each other. The three gratefully smiled at Toothless as they took in the heat that radiated off his wing.**

Snowy smiled, _'Ah, now there's the start to a friendship.'_

 **The camera was zoomed into the fire as it transitioned to show the flame burning brightly in the dark to just a pile of ash in the daylight. It cut to the seven getting ready to leave. Hiccup and Flynn riding Toothless. Rapunzel and Merida on Angus. Last but not least Jack giving Jamie a piggyback-ride.**

 **Hiccup**

" **We all good?"**

 **Jack**

" **Yup!"**

 **Merida**

" **All good!"**

 **With that Toothless took off, Jack not far behind. Angus was running below them with the girls. The camera followed them from above before stopping and slowly turning and watching as they rode into the horizon.**

 **The camera faded to show Merida and Rapunzel on Angus who was trotting through the forest. Above them was Toothless with Hiccup, Flynn, and Jamie while Jack was flying beside him. The sun was slowly setting creating a beautiful ombré of orange, purple, and dark blue.**

 **Jack**

" **I'm gonna fly ahead to see if there's a clearing we can rest in."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Okay."**

 **Jack flew ahead of the group. The camera followed as he searched over the trees. It cut to show Jack perspective. Looking through his eyes, it showed the forest as Jack scanned left and right. Suddenly at the corner of his eye, Jack spotted something. Once again the camera cut to show Jack abruptly stopping to look at something behind the camera. Instead of going to investigate, Jack flew back to the group and led them to his discovery.**

"What did you see?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. Future remember?"

"Wonder what it could be?" Rapunzel thought out loud.

"Maybe it'll show us our future. Or something like that?" Hiccup suggested.

 **The next scene showed the girls getting down from Angus just as Toothless landed, letting the three on his back get off before switching back to his hybrid form. The six walked up to Jack, each one of them looking around looking around at what was behind the camera. It finally cut to show what the seven were looking at. In front of them was some sort of ruin. An abandoned place. A small wooden cabin had withered and collapsed, vines growing on the bark. Suddenly a blue flame appeared in front of them.**

Merida, as well as the people of DunBrouch, gasped.

"It's a wisp!" Merida exclaimed, "Ha, dad! I told you magic existed!"

Fergus didn't respond but did cross his arms over his chest. Jack turned to Merida.

"What's a wisp?"

"A wisp is usually a sign that your fate will change."

 **Jack**

" **What is that?"**

 **Merida**

" **It's a wisp!"**

 **Jamie**

" **A what?"**

 **Merida**

" **A wisp! They lead you to treasure or doom. It usually shows a change in your fate."**

 **As she said that more showed up. Forming a line that led around the house. Merida went to follow the trail of wisps. The others stole a glance with each other before following. Following the wisps around the house and to the back, the seven gasped at what they found. In front of them stood seven rock pillars. All in a curved line. Each one pointed to the four pedestals in the middle.**

 **Flynn**

" **What is all this?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **I don't know…"**

* * *

 **Hehe, a cliffhanger. What do you guys think the pillars are? Anyway, sorry for the wait. I'm not gonna post for awhile. I'm gonna try to pre-write 5-8 chapters before September starts. Because school will start for me in September and I will be busy. So hopefully when September starts, chapters will be posted every Friday.**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	12. In the Shadows

**In the Shadows**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The seven looked around. The rock pillars were cracked and one even had vines on it. The four pedestals in the middle were in the same conditions. Although, unlike the pillars who were in a curved line, the pedestals formed a diamond.**

 **Jack**

" **What is this place?"**

 **Jamie**

" **Looks like something out of a horror movie."**

 **Merida went to investigate but Flynn grabbed her arm.**

 **Flynn**

" **What do you think your doing?!"**

 **Merida pulled her arm out of his grasp.**

 **Merida**

" **We'll never find out what these are unless we go take a look! There's got to be a reason that those wisps led us here."**

 **When she got unsure looks she turned to Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **Merida (con't)**

" **Don't you think that this could lead you two to what ever your looking for? If it's not then it's a start."**

 **Hiccup sighed.**

 **Hiccup**

" **She has a point. What do you think bud?"**

 **Toothless**

" **I don't sense any danger."**

 **Toothless was looking around before he turned to Hiccup.**

 **Toothless (con't)**

" **But I sense some weird magic aura coming from this area. Don't you?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **I do, but it doesn't seem dangerous. "**

 **Jack**

" **I don't know what you just said but Toothless, do you feel the aura too?"**

 **Toothless and Hiccup looked at him with wide eyes. The other four looked at Jack as if he grew a second head.**

 **Jack (con't)**

" **What!? I'm a spirit remember? I can sense magic along with other hybrids and animals."**

"I don't think that's why we looked at you." Jamie pointed out.

"Ya, we were probably nervous with the information." Rapunzel added.

 **Toothless**

" **Uh… y-ya. I do."**

 **Rapunzel**

" **So is it dangerous?"**

 **Toothless**

" **No, it's not a dark aura, but I don't really know."**

 **Jack nodded, agreeing with what Toothless said.**

 **Merida**

" **Well if it's not a dark aura then I don't see why we can't go check it out. Come on!"**

 **Merida ran over, Flynn and Rapunzel not far behind. Both not wanting to let Merida explore on her own. Jack flew him and Jamie over. Hiccup was about to join them when Toothless stopped him. Hiccup looked over his shoulder to look at Toothless with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Hiccup**

" **What's wrong bud?"**

 **Toothless**

" **You've got to feel it too. No doubt that Jack feels it, the look of slight worry and panic was there for a brief moment. There's something dark nearby, it's not close but it's still there."**

 **Toothless watched Hiccup as he nodded. Confirming Toothless' accusation.**

 **Toothless (con't)**

" **Maybe something dark passed by or maybe… maybe something is there."**

 **Toothless could tell that Hiccup was on high alert, and just seeing Jack's constant glances at Jamie and checking his surroundings meant that he was also uneasy about this feeling.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Maybe you should talk to Jack about this them. They don't know I'm a hybrid yet, so you talking to Jack about this wouldn't raise suspicion in him."**

 **Hiccup looked down, glaring at the ground.**

 **Toothless**

" **Something else on your mind?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Do you think what Merida said is true? That this is what we were looking for?"**

 **Both looked over to the pillars. It couldn't be a coincidence that this was in their path. Maybe Merida was right. This could be the thing they were looking for. But something didn't feel right, like something was still missing.**

 **Hiccup (con't)**

" **I mean, this couldn't be a coincidence. But… something feels like it's missing."**

 **Toothless**

" **I guess."**

 **Hiccup (sighs)**

" **Come on, it wouldn't hurt to look either way."**

 **Dragging Toothless with him. The two of them went to join their companions. What they didn't realize was that deeper in the woods, was trouble waiting to strike.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile deeper in the forest, four dark souls lurked. All four well aware of the sevens presences in the forest. Three at out of the four were gathered in some sort of meeting room. One of them was a dragon hybrid. She was picking at her nails, clearly bored. The second one was a male, black hair and tanned skinned. He had black bear ears on his head. The third one was another woman, black curly hair. She was wearing a red dress with a black clock on.**

"Is that?"

"The witch!

"Mor'du."

"What kind of dragon hybrid is that?"

The people whispered to each other on who the three were. The seven kids though, were eyeing the four characters chained to their chairs in the back. Ya, they had a pretty good idea who the three were. But the one thing one their minds was: _where's Pitch Black?_

 **Suddenly the doors opened and walked in another figure. The figure was walking with their hands clasped behind their back. He was tall and lithe. With pale-grey skin that made his yellow piercing eyes stand out. His hair styled to a spike at the back of his head.**

"Pitch Black?!" The Guardians yelled out.

Finally the crowd turned to the back to see the evil four smiling evilly. Kids from all four of the movies trembled with fear. Most of the Vikings were standing menacingly at the dragons and hybrids, ready to fight. The people of DunBrouch were also ready to fight with the bear hybrid. The evil four smiled at the fear being displayed.

The seven had different reactions. Hiccup and Toothless glared at the dragon hybrid they know as the Red Death. Merida hardened her grasp on her bow. Jack stood protectively in front of Jamie. Same with Flynn in front of Rapunzel. However Rapunzel was staring at Gothel. Betrayal and hurt coursed through he veins for the woman she called 'mother' was all a lie.

 **Red Death**

" **Finally! What took you so long?!"**

 **Mor'du**

" **I agree. Where the heck were you?"**

 **Gothel**

" **I hope you found a way to get rid of them. I want my flower back Pitch."**

 **Pitch**

" **They have found the Season Ruins."**

 **Red Death, Mor'du, Gothel**

" **What!?"**

 **Red Death**

" **You know what this means!? They could find out what they were sent to do!"**

 **Mor'du laughed and started to mock Red Death.**

 **Mor'du**

" **What you scared that the two dragons of the group will take over and end your reign?"**

"End her reign?" Fishlegs looked to Hiccup and Toothless for answers. Before the two could answer Snowy butted in.

"You'll get your answer later in the movie." Fishlegs seemed to be satisfied with the answer as he relaxed in his seat.

 **Gothel**

" **I think you should be worried of that Scottish girl."**

 **Mor'du**

" **And why would I be scared of** _ **her**_ **? I took out her father's foot, she's now match for me!"**

Fergus growled menacingly. Warriors of DunBrouch glared daggers at Mor'du. Everyone from DunBrouch knows that their king lost his foot because of that demon bear. Now he threatened the princess!?

 **Pitch**

" **Enough!"**

 **All arguments halted an they turned their attention towards Pitch. Pitch's smirk grew.**

 **Pitch (con't)**

" **If we want to end them, we attack before they unlock their true power."**

* * *

 **The camera cut to show one of the seven pillars. It then cuts to Flynn inspecting it. Panning around we see that on of the seven is inspecting a pillar of their own. The camera cut once again and slowly moves past the top of each of the pillars. Each one of them has a symbol. In this order: water droplet, a flame, a flower, the yin and yang sign, a leaf, a snowflake, and three lines each one with a loop to indicate air.**

 **Jack**

" **This is so weird! What is this place?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **It's called the Season Ruins."**

 **Jack looked over to where Hiccup was, he was reading a plaque, that was in the middle of the pedestals, that was on the ground. The others gathered around as Hiccup read out loud what was written in on the plaque.**

 **Hiccup**

" **The Season Ruins is a sacred place. Where the protectors of the world use to gather and eventually lived in. As time went on each of the seven protectors past, but before they left, a spell they casted which would protect this world for many moons. It is said when the world feels evil rising, the seven protectors will come back to save the world just like they did before…"**

"Spooky." Tuff whispered very loudly to his sister.

"Yes, a true plot twister."

This earned them weird looks by everyone and eye rolls from the Vikings.

 **After Hiccup finished, the group remained in thought. Jamie turned his attention back to the pillars.**

 **Jamie**

" **That would explain the symbols on the pillars."**

 **He points to each of the symbols on the pillars. The others follow where he was pointing.**

 **Jamie (con't)**

" **Maybe they resemble one of the seven protectors."**

 **Jack**

" **Good eye."**

 **Merida**

" **So what could each of the symbols mean?"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Well, it said that this place is the Season Ruins. So maybe the flame, the flower, the leaf, and the snowflake corresponds with each of the four seasons."**

 **Rapunzel walked up to the pillar with the flower on it. She started to read the writing that was just underneath the flower.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **The Spring Protector. The Spring Protector was the main healer of the group. Kind and determined. The Spring Protector always looked to the bright side, giving the group hope, and always looked for new beginnings. It is said that the Spring Protector is like rose, beautiful but deadly."**

 **She turned to the group with confused eyes. Merida then walked up the one next to Punzie, the pillar with the flame.**

 **Merida**

" **The Summer Protector. The Summer Protector was the archer of the group. Brave and courageous. The Sumer Protector would always keep the group going and showing the group the freedom they could give. It is said that the Summer Protector's flame can never be put out."**

 **Hiccup went up to the one with the leaf.**

 **Hiccup**

" **The Autumn Protector. The Autumn Protector was the blacksmith of the group. Compassionate and empathetic. The Autumn Protector would lead the group through their battles and would either show people to accept change or be the one to make the change. It is said that the group would look to the Autumn Protector for comfort and advice."**

 **Jack went up to the next pillar and read the words under the snowflake.**

 **Jack**

" **The Winter Protector. The Winter Protector was the prankster of the group. Mischievous and sarcastic. The Winter Protector would always make sure that the group had fun, and despite being sort of a rebel was still generous. It is said that the Winter Protector was the one who payed a risky price."**

 **After confirming that the four pillars did symbolize the four seasons, Flynn stepped up to read the one with the water droplet.**

 **Flynn**

" **The Water Protector. The Water Protector was the stealth person of the group. Selfless and manipulative. The Water Protector would teach other about forgiveness, and always ensured the safety of the group. It is said that the Water Protector could easily manipulate people like how they manipulated water."**

 **Toothless started to read.**

 **Toothless**

" **The Weather Protector. The Weather Protector was the eyes of the group. Intelligent and willpower. The Weather Protector had sharp eyes that could pick up the smallest detail, and was loyal to the group that it was almost impossible to persuade this Protector to the dark side. It is said that the Weather Protector was the one to bring the good back to the group."**

 **Jamie went up to the last pillar and read aloud what it said.**

 **Jamie**

" **The Balance Protector. The Balance Protector was the voice of reason in the group. Gentle and caring. The Balance Protector is the most interesting. The Balance Protector has two personalities, one for the yin (dark) and one for the yang (light). Usually the light side shows more, but with a little push in the wrong direction can cause darkness to rise and take over. It is said that the Balance Protector believed that they could control both sides at once but it didn't work."**

 **Jack**

" **That's- that's concerning."**

"Understatement of the year!" Merida yelled.

"If this corresponds to us, then we need to be careful." Hiccup whispered to the others, his eyes were on Jamie.

"Why are you looking at Jamie?" Jack narrowed his eyes at Hiccup, he got up, "You think he'll be that? We don't even know if this is talking about us?!"

"Jack calm down." Rapunzel tried to calm him.

"It's most likely is though. Snowy called Jamie 'child of the yin and yang'." Hiccup reasoned.

"Th-that doesn't mean anything."

"He has a point Jack. Can we just keep watching to see what happens?" Jamie pleaded. Sighing Jack sat down backdown.

 **Rustling was suddenly heard. The group backed up from the noise.**

 **Jamie**

" **Wh-What was that?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Toothless transform back into a dragon, Merida you think you can call Angus? Let's get out of here."**

 **Both nodded, Toothless transformed and Merida whistled and Angus came and stood behind them.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Merida, Rapunzel get on Angus. Flynn and I will ride Toothless. Jack I'm assuming you don't mind carrying Jamie?"**

 **Jack**

" **Of course not! Jamie let's go."**

 **Jack placed Jamie on his back. Flynn got behind Hiccup on Toothless. The girls ready on Angus.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Follow Toothless' lead. Come on bud!"**

 **Toothless took off, Angus and Jack following closely. But as they rode off thinking they could escape, a shadow followed them.**

* * *

 **Heyo Mystics! Long time no read! Yes, I have succeeded in prewriting 4 chapters. Honesty, not a lot, but good enough to last a month. Updates every Friday from now on, or at least until July hits again.**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	13. Fight or Die

**Fight or Die**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **Toothless, Jack, and Angus was going as fast as they could to escape and lose whatever was there in the forest back at the ruins. What they didn't know is that the thing was closely following them and it had company. Suddenly something flew straight up right in front of Toothless causing him to abruptly stop. This caused Jack to stop as well. Jamie who lost his grip thanks to Jack abruptly stopping and started to fall.**

Yells and gasps erupted in the crowd. Jamie's friends yelled out his name. Jack brought Jamie closer to him.

 **Jamie**

" **Jack!"**

 **Jack**

" **Jamie!"**

 **Thankfully Merida had seen Jamie fallen and stopped Angus right beneath him. Rapunzel was able to throw her hair at Jamie, which he caught. Rapunzel pulled Jamie towards them and Punzie safely caught him and sat him in between her and Merida.**

Sighs of relief came out of everyone. Jamie slipped out of Jack tight hold and hugged Rapunzel and Merida in thanks. Emily shot the two girls a grateful look.

 **Jack flew down towards them, Toothless following right behind. Jamie got off of Angus and ran over to Jack, who wrapped him a hug. Toothless landed and let Hiccup and Flynn down then change back into hybrid form.**

 **Merida**

" **Why did you suddenly stop?"**

 **Toothless and Hiccup shared a look.**

 **Toothless**

" **Something flew right in front of me. I had to stop so I didn't hit… whatever flew in my path. Sorry."**

 **Flynn**

" **No, it's fine. No one got hurt so no harm done."**

 **Jamie**

" **Ya! And thanks to Punzie I'm a-okay!"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **But do you think that thing followed us?"**

Tension grew every second in the theatre atmosphere. Everyone was anxiously waiting, and wondering what would happen next. The seven shared a look at each other before turning their attention back to the screen.

 **She had a scared look on her face. Just then there a branch snapped in half, causing the group to take a step back. Then something flew over head. The camera circled the group as Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Hiccup were looking up while Rapunzel, Flynn, and Merida were looking at the shadows in the forest. Toothless' ear twitched and his eyes widened at the sound. He looked at Hiccup who had the same look as him.**

 **Toothless**

" **Red Death."**

 **As if on cue, a dragons roar was heard in the sky. The roar shook the trees and bird came flying out. Another roar soon followed.**

 **Hiccup, Toothless Jack, Jamie, Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida cautiously looked around. Suddenly multiple different creatures came out of the shadows. Creatures ranging from dragons to demon bears to witches to nightmare horses emerged from the shadows of the forest. Before the group could even realized what was happening they were surrounded.**

 **Jack (worried)**

 **"This isn't good."**

 **Flynn (sarcastic)**

 **"No duh, Captain Obvious."**

 **Lead Witch**

 **"I find it cute that you guys are looking all brave and mighty, You can't win against us!"**

 **One of the gronckles sent a lava blast at the group. Toothless counteracted with a plasma blast from his hands. It collided with the blast and exploded. One of the witch sent some sort of laser beam at Toothless, who was busy fighting another dragon. Merida was the first one to see the laser coming their way.**

 **Merida**

 **"No!"**

 **Merida yelled, shooting her hand out into the sky in a stop motion. Unexpectedly, from her hand, a fire beam shot out of her hand. It hit the laser and over powered it. The fire beam was heading straight for the witch, making her to swerve out of the way, almost falling off her broom in the process. Merida looked at her hand, sparks were on the palm of her hand as they slowly died down**

 **Merida (amazed)**

 **"Fire. I just shot fire. How did I do that?!"**

Cue the jaw drops. Oh and the growls from the evil four.

 **The others were looking at her in awe and fascination. However they snapped their attention back when a black fire ball missed their heads by a hair, burning the tree behind them. They turned their heads to the newcomers. The lead witch having an irritated face. She suddenly threw another black fire ball at them. Merida countering with her own ball of flame.**

 **As Merida and the witch were having their fire fight. The others were looking around observing trying to find anything they can use to fight with.**

 **One of the dragons saw that Merida was distracted and took that as an opportunity to eliminate her. Attacking her not with fire but with water. The water was about to come in contact with her. Fortunately, Jack saw this, without thinking twice, he raised his staff. Ice shot out of the staff and intercepted the water's path, freezing it instantly.**

 **Jack**

 **"Yeah, I don't think so."**

 **The lead witch growled. She looked around before spotting Jamie defenceless. Smirking she shot up into the sky, before dive bombing heading straight towards Jamie. She grabbed him then flew high into the sky above the tall ever-green trees. She dropped Jamie from where he was in the sky.**

 **Jamie yelled out, knowing he was gong to die with a fall this high. He shut his eyes waiting for death. Suddenly he felt his fall had stopped. Instead of the feeling of falling, he felt like he was... hovering? Opening his eyes he was in fact hovering just above the forest. Blinking, he looked around, he spotted Toothless with a shocked look and a hand extended out.**

 **Toothless**

" **Can I control the wind?"**

 **Toothless concentrated and the wind started to pick up. Jamie flew over and Toothless commanded the wind to put him down, it obliged. Just then Toothless got an idea, he raised his hand at one of nightmares, lightning suddenly struck down on them, reducing them to ash.**

The Vikings gasped and some shook with fear at the thought of a night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, controlling _lighting_.

 **Hiccup**

" **I guess you're living up to your title."**

 **Jack (questioning)**

 **"You can control lighting?"**

 **He shot ice out of his staff at a nightmare.**

 **Toothless**

 **"Yeah, but not just that, I can control the weather."**

 **He summoned a strong gust of wind to blow the witches off course.**

 **Merida**

 **"Why do you think this is happening?"**

 **She threw a fire ball at an incoming flamethrower from one of the dragons.**

 **Hiccup**

 **"I don't know but I might have an idea!"**

 **They kept fighting but they were getting tired quickly. Merida got hit with freezing water that was from the water dragon. She fell onto her side. Jack was going to help her when he got hit by a fire ball a witch summoned. Toothless was knocked over by a demon horse kicking him in the stomach.**

 **Lead Witch**

 **"I have to admit, you put much more of a fight than I originally thought. But we still managed to to overwhelm you. Now time to finish this."**

 **Howbeit, before she could finish them off, they were surrounded by a bright white light. When it cleared they say that some of the witches were wrapped in the trees and the dragons were wrapped in vines.**

"Wait what!?"

"Ooh, it's about to get good." Tuff rubbed his hands together.

 **Hiccup**

" **Don't you forget about us!"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Yeah!"**

 **Suddenly a dozen more witches and dragons came flying in.**

 **Flynn**

 **"Oh boy."**

 **He pulled Rachel and Jamie behind him. Now he was standing in front of both of them ready to fight.**

 **Lead Witch**

 **"Hahaha! You think you have a fighting chance against us, witches. I don't think so. Attack!"**

 **She created a green flames, shaping them into arrows before firing them into their direction. Flynn's eyes widened, he put his left hand up to cover his face. He expected pain but nothing came. Flynn opened his eyes, only to find that he summoned a shield. Not just any shield. A freaking water shield!**

 **Flynn (stuttering)**

 **"H-how did I do that?"**

 **No one had time to answer when more fire arrows came flying in their direction. Using his water shield to defend himself, he raised his right hand and aimed at the lead witch. Water formed in his hand as it shot out hitting it's mark. The witch grunted in pain.**

 **Lead Witch (accusing)**

 **"How dare you! You will pay for that!"**

 **As she kept firing at Flynn, another witch saw an opportunity. He flew up and started to head in the direction of Jack, Merida, and Toothless, who were still recovering.**

 **Rapunzel saw him heading straight towards them. Her eyes widened, as if it was instinct, she stomped her foot on the ground. All of a sudden a huge vine grew from the ground and snatched the witch out of the sky. Rapunzel blinked, startled at what she did. Then snapping back to attention she had the vine fling him away. At that moment a tree grabbed him out of the sky, getting him stuck and separated from his broom stick.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **What?"**

 **She turned to see Hiccup, his left hand extended out.**

 **Hiccup**

" **What? I found that I can control the trees. So I wanted to help too."**

 **Jamie wanting to help frantically looked around. Unfortunately with Rapunzel already fighting a dragon with her vines, Flynn occupying the lead witch, Hiccup attacking the nightmares, he was out in the open. A perfect target. That's exactly what happened. The lead witch saw this, so she threw a green ball of flames to Flynn then threw fire arrows at Jamie.**

 **Jamie pulled his hands up in an 'x' in a way of protection. He ended up creating a white 'x' that stopped the arrows from harming him. Jamie didn't have time to react to what he just did when a green light beam was heading straight for him. Without thinking, Jamie put both his hands out summoning his own laser light beam.**

 **Jamie (amazed)**

 **"Wow. I just shot a laser beam!"**

"Woah!"

"That's so cool!" Caleb and Claude yelled out in unison.

 **Although, with their newly found powers, their energy was running low. Soon each of them went down. Jamie went down first, getting pushed into a trees by a sonic blast. Rapunzel went down next, when a laser beam hit her feet causing her to fall. Eric fell down shortly after, the lead witch making him lose his footing then summons a gust of wind to knock him down.**

 **Lead Witch**

 **"I told you, you couldn't win. Master will be pleased."**

 **The lead witch smirked. She raised her wand, creating a huge fire ball to finish her work. Out of nowhere, ice shards fired at her, making her break concentration and defusing the fire ball. Shortly following the ice shards a strong breeze came knocking most of the witches of their brooms.**

 **Hiccup (panting)**

" **We can't keep going. We need an escape."**

 **Jack**

" **Yeah but what?!"**

 **Toothless**

" **Jamie do you think you can create a blinding light like before?"**

 **Jamie**

" **I don't know but I can try!"**

 **Jamie reaches out both is hands out. Suddenly a flash of white appeared. When it cleared the group of seven was no where to be seen. The lead witch screamed in rage. The scene faded black.**

"What!"

Everyone turned to Snowy. However her chair was empty.

"Snowy?" Jamie called out.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for posting this late. But did you notice it's September the thirteenth and this is the thirteenth chapter! Anyway just thought I would point that out.**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	14. The Cottage

**The Cottage**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

Suddenly a white light appeared on Snowy's spot. When it cleared, she was sitting on her chair. When she realized everyone was staring at her, she looked at them confused. Her tail swishing side to side and her ears slightly twitching.

"Umm… yes?"

"Where were you?" Pippa asked, looking up at her.

"Oh. Well you see," Snowy rubbed the back of her neck, "there was something wrong with this next scene. But it's ready now! So let's watch!"

 **The screen cleared to reveal the group of seven unconscious in a forest. Toothless stirred before sitting up, he clutched his head, groaning. He looked towards where Flynn was, hearing him groan. Flynn sat up.**

 **Flynn (groggily)**

" **Where are we?"**

 **Toothless**

" **I don't know."**

 **Jack**

" **What happened?"**

 **The two turned to see Jack, who was on a hanging from a tree branch.**

 **Flynn**

" **I don't know. All I remember is the fight, Jamie made a giant white light and then darkness."**

 **Toothless hummed and nodded his head once in agreement. A groan was heard and they saw Jamie sitting up rubbing his eyes.**

 **Jamie (yawning)**

" **Where are we?"**

 **Merida**

" **Shouldn't you know? I mean you were the one to teleport us."**

 **The four looked to see Merida helping Rapunzel up.**

 **Jamie (shocked)**

" **Wait, I did this!?"**

"I did this!?"

"Didn't you create that light?"

 **Flynn**

" **I mean, you were the one who created that light."**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Hey, didn't Hiccup say he might have an idea on what was happening?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Yeah, I did."**

 **The six turned to see the final member of their group sitting against a tree, holding his head with his hand.**

 **Jack**

" **So? What is it?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **I think this has to do with the Season Ruins."**

 **Merida**

" **How?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **I mean, this all happened after we found the Ruins. Also don't you think it's weird how all the our powers is the exact same as the protectors."**

 **Jamie**

" **What do you mean?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **The protectors powers were: Autumn, Spring, Winter, Summer, Water, Weather, and Balance, mostly light."**

 **Hiccup points to himself,**

 **Hiccup**

" **I was able to control the trees, Autumn."**

 **Points at Rapunzel.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Punzie was able to control plants, Spring."**

 **Points at Merida.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Merida controls fire, Summer."**

 **Points at Jack.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Jack's the spirits of winter. That's easy, Winter."**

 **Points at Flynn**

 **Hiccup**

" **Flynn summoned water."**

 **Points at Toothless**

 **Hiccup**

" **Toothless said he could controlled the weather."**

 **Finally, he points at Jamie.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Which leave Jamie with balance. And it makes sense, you shot a light beam and a giant white light."**

"That's a stretch." Jack pointed out.

"Is it though?" Hiccup voices out.

"It can't just be a coincidence." Jamie sided with Hiccup.

 **Flynn**

" **So your saying that the ruins were talking about us?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **It's a start."**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Doesn't it seem a bit far fetched?"**

 **Merida**

" **A little bit."**

 **Toothless**

" **Well until we find a better answer, it will have to do."**

 **Flynn**

" **Now, where are we?"**

 **Jack**

" **I'll fly up to see if there's anything that can indicate where we are."**

 **Jack flew up and looked around. The camera showed what he could see as he scanned the area. That's when he spotted a small hut like building. Jack flew down and balanced on top of his staff.**

 **Jack**

" **There seems to be some type of cottage close by."**

 **Jamie**

" **Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"**

 **Jamie ran in the direction Jack was pointing at. Laughing, Jack flew after Jamie. Flynn and Rapunzel looked at each other before a smirk made it's way to Flynn's face. Seeing the smirk, Rapunzel ran off in the direction of Jack and Jamie, with Flynn chancing after her. Merida turned to look at Hiccup, who had a smirk of his own.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Why don't we beat them there?"**

 **Toothless shared the same smirk as Hiccup. Merida watched as Toothless transformed and Hiccup got on. He then held out his hand to Merida.**

Off-screen Hiccup and Toothless smirked to each other.

 **Hiccup**

" **Come on Princess. We'll get there before them. And they will be so confused as to how."**

 **Merida smirked at Hiccup.**

Off-screen Merida also smirking.

 **Merida**

" **I like your thinking, Haddock."**

 **Hiccup helped Merida get behind him. Toothless took off into the skies. He spotted the hut Jack was talking about and flew towards it. Looking down, the camera showed them pass, Flynn and Rapunzel. Not long they passed Jack and Jamie. All three of them laughed. Toothless landed and let the two down.**

 **Jack**

" **First!"**

Jack poured knowing all well what was going to happen. The others were trying to contain their snickers. Key word: trying.

 **Jack yelled out when he emerged from the forest, Jamie not far behind, panting.**

 **Jamie (panting)**

" **Th-that's not fair! Y-you were flying!"**

 **Jamie then spotted the three behind Jack.**

 **Jamie (smirking)**

" **Besides you weren't first."**

 **Jamie pointed at the three behind Jack. Jack turned around and saw Hiccup and Merida trying to hold in their laughter. Toothless just had a dragon smirk.**

 **Jack**

" **Wh-whe-? Wh-wha-? H-h-How!?"**

At this point almost everyone was laughing at Jack's face.

 **At that moment Rapunzel came running in, jumping behind Jack. Following her was Flynn, who scanned the area before laying his eyes on Rapunzel. Flynn crossed his arms over his chest.**

 **Flynn**

" **Fine, Fine. You win."**

 **Merida**

" **Hey look, there's the cottage."**

 **Toothless transformed back into his hybrid form, wearing the cloak to cover his wings and tail. The group started to make their way towards the cottage. It was small and in the ground. It had a wooden door for an entrance.**

 **Jamie**

" **What is this?"**

 **Jack**

" **Reminds me of a hobbit hole."**

 **Flynn**

" **A what?"**

 **Merida**

" **Who cares? Let's go in!"**

 **Merida reached for the door and opened it. The group slowly walked in and looked around. They were met with a bunch of wooden carvings. The camera panned around when it stopped on an old, shot lady.**

Valka, who was still seated next to Snowy with her mask on, gasped at the sight of the old lady.

 **Merida**

" **Who are you?"**

 **The woman looked up startled. She then looked up and her eyes widen at the sight of Merida. The woman's eyes then travelled to the rest of the group. However, when her eyes landed on Hiccup, she gasped.**

 **?**

" **It can't be."**

 **The seven stole a glance at each other.**

 **Hiccup**

" **Excuse me?"**

 **?**

" **Is it really you?"**

* * *

 **Sorry, I forgot to post last week and yesterday. Also I'm changing publishing dates from every Friday to every Saturday.**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	15. The Witch

**The Witch**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **?**

" **Is it really you?"**

"Do you know her?" Jamie whispered to Hiccup.

"No, I've never seen her in my life."

 **Hiccup (confusion)**

" **Do I know you?"**

 **She stepped closer to the group. Her eyes never leaving Hiccup. Toothless stepped in front of Hiccup protectively. She stopped.**

 **? (Sadness)**

" **You look so much like her."**

"Stoick, who is she?" Gobble asked his friend.

"I don't know, but she can't be talking about…"

 **Merida**

" **Who are you?"**

 **Suddenly Jamie gasped.**

 **Jamie (startled)**

" **Your broom!"**

"It's alive!" Tuffnut yelled jumping into Ruffnut.

"Ughhh!" She groaned, dropping him.

 **The camera quickly cut to show the broom was sweeping all on it's own. The old lady quickly snapped her fingers and the broom dropped down dead.**

 **Rapunzel (scared)**

" **Did that crow statue just move!?"**

"I don't think that's a statue Punzie."

 **Now it showed the crow 'statue' blinking. The broom suddenly came back to life and started to swat the crow. Which he retaliated by flapping his wings at it. The crow flew up and landed on a wood-carving of a dragon with an owl like face and four wings.**

 **Merida (shocked, exclaims)**

" **You're a witch!"**

 **?**

" **And you're a Protector."**

 **The group looked shocked.**

 **?**

" **Oh, don't give me that look. I can sense your magic."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Wait. Wait. Wait. Who** _ **are**_ **you?"**

 **The witch looked at Hiccup in the eye.**

 **Witch**

" **Oh, I'm just an ordinary everyday witch."**

"Who says that?!" Flynn complained.

"Does that mean there are different kinds of witches?"

Everyone turned to Jack.

"Why are you looking at me?!"

"Cause you're the spirit! If anyone has to know, it's you!" Merida answered.

"I'm a spirit! Not a witch! I haven't met a witch in my 300 years of life!"

"Hmph."

 **Hiccup**

" **But you knew who I was. How?"**

 **Witch (mumbling)**

" **She never told you?"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Excuse me. But what did you say?"**

 **Witch**

" **Oh! It was nothing."**

 **Jack**

" **You said you can sense our magic. But as far as I know only me and-"**

 **Jack glanced at Toothless.**

 **Jack (con't)**

" **Only I have magic."**

 **Witch**

" **Don't lie to me boy. Cause you can't. Come."**

 **The witch pushed the group out of her workplace. The door slammed shut, she snapped her fingers, then proceeded to walk back. The group followed closely but cautiously. When they entered the hut again, it wasn't littered with woodcarvings but instead it was replaced with potions and ingredients everywhere with a cauldron in the middle.**

 **Witch**

" **Never make potions where you carve."**

 **The seven looked around in awe. The crow flew around before landing on a shelf, accidentally knocking over an empty potion bottle. The broom came back to life and started to clean up the mess.**

 **Witch (con't)**

" **You can't hide your magic from me Spirit. I know you have a hybrid in your group. I can also sense the Protectors aura around you. I should know, I was close with them before."**

"She didn't out me." Hiccup mumbled.

"That's a bad thing?" Jack asked.

"Well no. But why didn't she?"

 **All**

" **What!?"**

 **Flynn**

" **H-how old are you?!"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Flynn! It's rude to ask a lady her age!"**

 **Flynn**

" **What!? We all wanted to know!"**

 **Witch**

" **Oh, it's alright deary. Don't worry about me."**

 **Merida**

" **You said, that you knew who the old Protectors were. Can you give us some information?"**

 **Witch**

" **I can certainly give you some."**

 **The witch walked around the place gathering ingredients and throwing them into the cauldron. She then walked up to the crow plucked a feather off of him, throwing it in as well. The Witch then proceeded to walk around the group, pulling out a strand of hair from each of them. Once all the ingredients were in, it started to boil. She stirred it twice, then it exploded, creating a green smoke cloud. When it cleared the Witch beckoned them to come closer.**

 **Witch**

" **The Protectors were a group of people who kept peace around the world. When they pasted, the peace started to fade. A war between dragons and Vikings started. With the Protectors gone, evil magic started to rise. Traitorous Witches started to grow stronger. Legends started coming to life. And with all the fears rising. So has the King Of Fear."**

 **Shapes started to form in the green liquid. It first showed a giant dragon before swirling into the shape of a bear. Next it took the shape of a woman. Lastly it took for of a silhouette of a slim tall figure.**

 **Witch**

" **But before they were forever gone. They casted one last spell. That if evil ever rises again, they will return. At first I didn't understand how. But now, now I know."**

 **She stared at the seven.**

 **Jamie**

" **So your saying that we are the new Protectors!"**

 **Witch**

" **Yes dear. Yes I am."**

 **Merida**

" **That's crazy."**

 **Toothless**

" **Can you tell us more?"**

 **Witch**

" **All I can tell you is that if you want more answers, seek the children's light."**

"Oh no." Jack groaned.

The others gave him a confused looks.

 **She pushed them all out and once they were out she slammed the door. When the group of seven turned around to ask more questions, they found that the door was gone. The seven stared at each other, each with a confused gaze before the screen faded black.**

* * *

 **Here's the chapter. Sorry for posting it so late. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope this doesn't feel too rushed.**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	16. Children's Light

**Children's Light**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The screen lights up to show the camera circling a building in the snow. Words at the bottom say 'North Pole'. It cuts to show North in the globe room with two yetis by his side. It cuts to show the globe, and it shows the yellow light flickering.**

 **North**

" **Have you checked the balance? Is the rotation balanced?"**

 **Suddenly black sand starts to cover the globe. It then explodes and gathers back together to form the silhouette of a figure.**

 **North (darkly)**

" **Pitch."**

The four guardians glared at the boogeyman. Pitch on the other hand smiled at the fear that radiated from the children. However, he frowned when he sensed no fear from the seven kids on the balcony.

 **The sand once again explodes into dust and disappears.**

 **North (con't, ordering)**

" **Dingle! Ready the eggnog! We are going to have some company."**

 **North walks up to the panels and grabs hold of a lever. He turns it and pushes it down. The globe starts to illuminate with different colours that shot up into the sky, forming the Northern Lights. It cuts to Tooth ordering around her fairies, when she sees the lights. Tooth flies off, a few of her fairies following after.**

"Pretty." Sophie reaches out to the Northern Lights.

 **North (o.s)**

" **My fellow guardians. As a guardian, it is our job to keep the children safe. To bring hope, wonder, and dreams."**

 **The scene switches to a child sleeping, golden sand floating above his head. The camera follows the golden sand trail to see Sandy on a gold sand cloud, sending streams of sand to deliver dreams. When he spots the Northern Lights, he makes his sand cloud form into a plane, flying away and out of shot.**

 **North (o.s)**

" **So I have called you for one reason: the children are in danger by an enemy that we have tried to keep at bay for centuries."**

 **Next, it shows a tunnel with Easter eggs. Suddenly something runs by. The scene cuts to show Bunnymund running through his tunnels. His jumps up and the camera cuts to show him land in the middle of the North Pole. In the distance, North's workshop can be seen.**

 **North (o.s)**

" **Only we can stop him."**

 **The next scene shows all four guardians in the globe room. Tooth was flying around, still ordering her fairies. Sandy was rapidly creating symbols above his head, seems to be complaining to North. Bunny was by the fire warming his feet by the fire.**

 **Bunny**

" **This better be good North."**

 **North**

" **Sandy, I get it. But I called you here because this is serious! I saw the boogeyman! Here, at the pole!"**

 **Tooth**

" **Pitch Black?"**

 **North**

" **There was black sand covering the Globe."**

 **Bunny**

" **What do you mean, black sand? Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch."**

 **North**

" **Well, uh, not exactly. Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it in my belly."**

There were many noises of confusion, scoffs, and muffled laughter.

 **Bunny**

" **Hang on, hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here, three days before Easter, because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas..."**

 **North**

" **Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas."**

 **Bunny**

 **Here we go.**

"Oh now you've started him." Toothe groaned. Sandy shook his head, agreeing with Tooth.

 **As North and Bunny started arguing about what holiday was better, Sandy noticed the moon get brighter as it came out from behind the cloud. Sandy started to try and get the others attention. It proved to be harder, consider the fact the he couldn't speak. Tooth then got in the way of North and Bunny's argument.**

"I think you should listen to Sandman more often." Jack smirked, "He seems to be the smartest. Especially compared to you Kangaroo."

Sandy gave him a thumbs up, much to Bunny's noise of annoyance.

 **North**

" **Tooth! Can't you see the we are trying to argue?"**

 **Tooth**

" **Well sorry. Not all of us get to work once a year. Am I right Sandy?"**

 **Sandy's face lit up and made an arrow. Tooth suddenly gasped and started to tell her fairies where the next tooth was. Sandy's face fell. Having enough, he grabbed the nearest elf and shook him vigorously. This finally got the attention of the other three guardians. He dropped the elf, and made a crescent moon on his head the proceeded to point at the real moon.**

 **North**

" **Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say anything. Man in moon! What should we do old friend?"**

 **The moon shone it's light on a symbol on the floor. In the light, a shadow of Red Death is shown. It's followed by a picture of Mor'du, lastly it shows Pitch. North looks to Bunny, who looks at North. North just smirks and rubs his belly before turning to face the moon.**

 **North**

" **Manny, What must be done?"**

 **The moon's light intensifies on the centre circle of the symbol. The circle opened up, and a pillar with a blue gem rose.**

"Woah"

"Wow."

 **Tooth**

" **You guys know what this means."**

 **North**

" **He's choosing new guardian."**

 **Tooth**

" **I wonder who it could be."**

 **Sandy made a clover out of his dreamsand.**

 **Tooth (con't)**

" **The leprechaun?"**

 **Bunny**

" **Please not the groundhog."**

 **The camera circled the gem before stopping at the top. A blue light started to glow at the top of the gem. It slowly took the form of the new guardian. The scenes cut to North, then Bunny, then Tooth, then to Sandy, and finally cut to the new guardian to show it was Jack Frost .**

 **Bunny**

" **Neve' mind, the groundhogs fine."**

"Aww, Kangaroo. Feeling the love." Jack sarcastically said.

"I'm a bunny!"

 **Suddenly the blue light started again and in front of Jack formed Jamie.**

 **Tooth**

" **Two?"**

 **Jamie and Jack faded into the blue light. It started to take form again. This time it formed Rapunzel and Merida standing back to back with Flynn crouched in front of them.**

 **Bunny**

" **Three more?"**

 **The three faded once again. The blue light started to form two more figures. This one showed Hiccup in his hybrid form hovering above Toothless in his night fury form.**

 **North**

" **Seven new guardians."**

 **Bunny**

" **Why would we need seven more guardians?"**

 **Hiccup and Toothless faded. The blue light started up again. This time forming Merida and Rapunzel back to back, Flynn crouched in front of him. In between the girls, and slightly above them, was Jack with Jamie on his back. Hiccup was flying above Merida and Toothless above Rapunzel.**

 **Sandy rapidly made symbols of dreamsand. Tooth seem to understand quickly.**

 **Tooth**

" **You think these guys are the new Protectors?"**

"How did you get that?" Merida asked, looking directly at Tooth.

"You learn to understand Sandy's fast talks."

 **The camera cut to North looking at the seven.**

 **North**

" **Protectors of Children."**

"That doesn't sound right." Rapunzel pointed out. The others nodded their heads, agreeing.

* * *

 **The scene cut to the seven, still in same spot where they found the Witch. Flynn was leaning against a tree the girls where sitting under. Jamie was settled in Rapunzel's lap. Hiccup and Toothless were sitting under a tree beside them, Hiccup sketching something. Jack was on balancing on his staff.**

 **Merida (groaning)**

" **I'm done! What did she mean?!"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Who are the Children's Light?"**

 **Suddenly Jack groaned, then proceeded to facepalm.**

 **Jack**

" **Of course!"**

 **Flynn**

" **What?"**

 **Jack**

" **Why didn't I think of them sooner! It's so obvious!"**

 **Merida (irritated)**

" **Well? Ya, gonna share with us what's so obvious?"**

 **Jack**

" **Hold on to your reindeer. We're taking a trip to the North Pole."**

 **Everyone gave him a sceptical look.**

 **Hiccup**

" **And how are we going to get there?"**

 **Toothless**

" **That's miles away from where we are."**

 **?**

" **Well then Mate, I got some news for ya."**

* * *

 **Yay! I got a chapter done! Still wish I got this in sooner, but I got distracted re-watching Rise of the Guardians… Opps. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy! Oh and please** **leave a review** **, it let's me know that you guys actually enjoy this.**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	17. Guardians

**Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Action**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **Standing in front of the seven was a giant bunny, who wears leather bracers, a single-strap holster with boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet. The bunny had his paws crossed over his chest, tapping his foot on the ground. Jack spoke up from his spot on his staff.**

 **Jack**

" **Well, well, Well. If it isn't the Easter Kangaroo."**

 **Bunny (growling)**

" **I'm a bunny."**

"Are you really though?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I am mate." Bunny glared at him.

"What ever you say… Kangaroo."

"Why you!"

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled.

 **Rapunzel**

" **Who are you?"**

 **Merida**

" **I think the better question is what are you?"**

 **Jack**

" **He's a kangaroo, that's what he is."**

 **Bunny (annoyed)**

" **I'm a bunny. The** _ **Easter**_ **Bunny. And I'm here to take you to the North Pole."**

 **Hiccup**

" **How can we trust you?"**

"Hic, I think the better question here is 'why is he taking us to the pole'." Toothless commented.

 **Bunny**

" **Not like you have a choice."**

 **Suddenly the seven were individually stuffed inside a red sack, each getting thrown into a magic portal by a yeti. The portal remained opened, the yetis looked at Bunny, waiting for him to enter, but Bunny had other plans.**

 **Bunny**

" **Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole."**

 **Bunny tapped the ground with his foot twice, a hole opening. He jumped into the hole, disappearing from view. A flower bloomed as the hole closed. The yetis just shrugged before jumping into the portal themselves before it closed. The camera cut to North's Workshop. A portal opens and seven red bags coming flying through and landing with a thud. The first one to peek out of the bag opening was Jack.**

 **Jack**

" **Woah…"**

The audience simply followed Jack's lead as they stared in amazement and wonder at the sight of Santa's Workshop. North smiled at the feeling of wonder that filled the room.

 **Jack stared, amazed, at the four guardians standing in front of him. He heard a shuffle to his right and he turned to see Jamie slowly crawling out of his bag. He watched as Jamie jumped back with wide eyes when he see the guardians.**

 **Jamie**

" **No way!"**

 **Flynn**

" **What?"**

 **To Jack's left he saw Flynn helping Rapunzel out of her bag and Merida already halfway out of her own bag beside them. Climbing out of his bag and standing up, he looked behind him to see Toothless helping Hiccup up.**

 **North**

" **Hey, There they are! The Protectors!"**

 **Flynn**

" **You've got to be kidding me."**

 **North**

" **I hope the Yetis treated you all well."**

 **Jack (sarcastic)**

" **Yeah, we love getting shoved into bags and tossed through magic portals."**

 **North**

" **Oh good. T'was my idea. You already know Bunny."**

 **Bunny grumbled as he leaned against a beam with his paws crossed.**

 **North (con't)**

" **And Tooth Fairy."**

 **Mini tooth fairies fluttered around the seven as Tooth smiled and waved from where she hovered beside North.**

 **North (con't)**

" **And Sandman."**

 **Sandy smiled and waved at them, hovering just above the ground.**

 **Merida**

" **Okay, So this is all great and all. But what are we doing here?"**

 **Flynn**

" **A crazy old witch said to come here. You must have answers."**

 **North**

" **You've been chosen to be guardians."**

 **Jack**

" **Umm… no. We are not becoming guardians."**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Yeah! We were told we were the next Protectors!"**

 **North**

" **Yes! The next guardians! Man in Moon picked you to become guardians."**

Cue the face palms from the seven.

"I don't think he understands that we are not guardians." Merida whispered.

 **Jack looks at North then looks at the moon through the skylight. He glares at the moon before turning to North. Jack's fingers curled into a fist.**

 **Jack**

" **After 300 years, he finally says something! Why didn't he just tell me himself!?"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Jack, calm down. Please."**

 **Rapunzel placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack turned his head to look at Rapunzel, he uncurled his fists, his shoulders dropping.**

 **Jack (mumbling)**

" **Sorry…"**

 **Tooth**

" **Maybe Manny picked them just to help us beat Pitch."**

 **Jamie**

" **Pitch?"**

 **Jack (smirks)**

" **Pitch Black? You mean the boogeyman?"**

 **Bunny**

" **This is serious mate."**

"With the way you look, I don't think we can take anything seriously." Jack taunted. Smirk growing when he heard Bunny's growl.

 **Tooth**

" **I don't think you guys understand what we do."**

 **Tooth flies over to the globe and gestures to the yellow lights.**

 **Tooth (con't)**

" **Each one of these lights is a child."**

 **North**

" **And good or bad. Naughty or nice. We protect them. And with Pitch out there threatening us, he threatens them."**

 **Hiccup**

" **What does this have to do with us?"**

 **North**

" **Man in Moon choose you guys for a reason to help us defeat Pitch."**

 **The seven looked at each other before looking at the four guardians. Confusion and uncertainty on their faces.**

 **Flynn**

" **That gave us nothing about us being Protectors."**

 **Jamie**

" **What now?"**

 **North**

" **Now, we practise your magics."**

* * *

 **So I'm back. I'm sorry I've missed too many weeks. However, I have a two questions.**

 **1\. Do you want longer chapter but get update every other week? Or do you want shorter chapter and updates ever week?**

 **2\. Should the seven get their own personal weapon? Just say yes or no.**

 **Well that's it and that's all! Thanks again!**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	18. Centres

**Centres**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Actions**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The camera cut and circled a huge room. It cut to show North leading the group of seven into the room. There were no windows but the walls were lined with mats. Their footsteps echoed as they walked on the hardwood floor. Nothing was inside the room.**

 **North**

" **This is where you will try to summon your powers."**

 **North clapped his hands twice. Suddenly the room started to shake and change. Slowly the room turned into a forest. They were standing in a clearing of the forest, a small lake was in the middle of the clearing.**

 **North**

" **Firstly, we shall start with summoning your weapons. Jack, since you already have your staff, we will start with you."**

 **Jack raised an eyebrow before stepping forward.**

 **North (con't)**

 **"Being a Protector, you don't necessarily need your staff to channel your power. However, it can be useful in combat. I want you to reach out your staff and concentrate on your element. Then imagine it changing your staff."**

 **Jack extends out his hand holding his staff. He closed his eyes and a blue light started to glow around his staff. Small snowflakes danced around the light. Slowly it started to fade.** **The staff was completely different. It was still made out of wood, however there were specks of white mixed in with the brown. At the top the staff twisted around that had a snowflake on it. Small snowflakes were dancing around the sapphire as it was faintly glowing a icy dark blue. Jack opened his eyes and admired the staff.**

 **Jack (amazed)**

 **"Wow."**

"Cool! A new staff!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I wonder if it has new abilities?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Maybe you can become snow!" Jamie yelled out excitedly.

"No, I don't think that's possible." Jack laughed, ruffling Jamie's hair.

 **North smiled and nodded in approval.**

 **North**

" **Very well. Who would like to go next?"**

 **Flynn**

" **I can."**

 **North nodded and gestures Flynn over to the lake.**

 **North**

 **"Now Flynn. I want you to reach your hand out. This time imagine something rising from the waters and into your hand."**

 **Flynn raised his hand like he was reaching out to the water. His hand started to glow a navy blue light. Under the water, a navy blue light started to glow. Slowly the water started to rise and to take shape. Suddenly it took off and right into Flynn's hand. Now in his hand was a double bladed sword that had fully formed.**

 **The sword had a navy blue grip in the middle, which had a wave design on. The hilt also had two sapphires near the end of the two blades. Flynn pulled out the sword apart, creating two swords. He smiled proudly at his swords as North nodded.**

"Are you ambidextrous?" Jamie asked. He, however, was met with weird and confused looks.

"Ambidex- what?" Rapunzel spoke up.

"Ambidextrous. It's when you can use both hands equally well." Jamie explained.

"Oh... then I think I am. I usually use my left hand but I can handle myself pretty well with me right." Flynn boosted. Merida smacked him in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"Don't get too cocky!"

 **North**

 **"As you get better you'll be able to summon it without a body of water nearby."**

 **North turned to Jamie, Hiccup, and Rapunzel.**

 **North (con't)**

 **"Jamie, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, to summon yours, you have to hold out your hand and concentrate on your element. Go on try it."**

 **Jamie, Hiccup and Rapunzel stepped forward and held out their hands. Closing their eyes and started to concentrate on their element. Their hand glowing white, green, and pink respectively. Jamie's light then split into two and he subconsciously raised his other hand. The lights started to form their shapes.**

 **In Jamie's hands were two daggers. The hilts seemed to be leather but the colour was white. The blades were short but sharp. Rapunzel's glow formed into a frying pan. The pan's handle had a vine with flowers painted on it. The pan itself had a flower at the bottom. Hiccup got a sword. The hilt was made out of leather like Jamies, but the colour was brown. On the hilt there was an orange leaf painted on. The blade was long and sharp.**

"A frying pan!? You can't be serious!" Snotlout laughed along with the twins.

"Hey!" Merida yelled, effectively shutting them up.

"Have you ever seen Punzie with that? It's a nightmare!" Flynn added, however it earned him a 'Hey!' and a slap to the back of the head from Rapunzel.

 **North**

 **" Toothless, like Flynn, you get your weapons from your element main power source. So the wind."**

 **Toothless stood where he was but concentrated on the wind around him. His hands glowing yellow. Slowly the wind started to pick up and circled him. The wind slowly started to create something. Suddenly something came at Toothless but his right hand reached out and he caught it.**

 **In Toothless' hand was a boomerang. It was made out of wood, although it was shiny and smooth to the touch. Clouds were painted on at the ends of the boomerang. Lighting bolts were also painted on, they surrounded the clouds. Swirls of white, that symbolizes wind, went across the boomerang. Going from the trailing wing to the elbow ending at the leading wing.**

"What is that?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a boomerang." Jack answered.

"A what?" Merida turned to Jack.

"A boomerang. When you through it, it always comes back!" Jamie answered, smiling.

"Oh."

 **North**

" **Merida, like Jack, you already have your bow. Hold out your bow and imagine it changing."**

 **Merida held her bow in front of her. Red light started to surround the bow. When the light faded Merida's bow had changed.** **The upper limb and lower limb was an orangey-red. The riser had the colours of a fire. Yellow at the two ends as it gradients to a red. As she pulled back the string an arrow appeared, with the head on fire.**

 **North**

 **"Well done! Merida, with your new bow, you can now switch from a bow to a bo staff for more close combat."**

 **Jamie**

" **Will we be carrying these around all the time?"**

 **North**

" **No, you can choose to, but if you would like, you can put it away and summon it as you please."**

 **Jack**

" **What now?"**

 **North**

" **Now, we figure out what makes you special."**

"Ha! Like there's anything special about Useless!" Snotlout mocked. Earning slight snickers from the Vikings.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut yelled out while her brother laughed.

The six on the balcony glared at the Berkians. Hiccup was indifferent.

* * *

 **The camera cut to show that the other three guardians have joined them in the training room. The forest still surrounding them.**

 **North**

" **What is your centre?"**

 **Flynn (raised eyebrow)**

" **Our centre?"**

 **North**

" **Yes, your centre is what Man in Moon saw in you. It's what we protect in children."**

 **The camera focused in on Sandy, who created fast symbols with his dreamsand above his head. It cuts to Tooth nodding her head.**

 **Tooth**

" **Sandy says that it's also told that centres of Protectors can enhance their powers, and depending on the situation can give them even greater power."**

 **Rapunzel**

" **We don't know our centres."**

 **Flynn**

" **Or if we even have them."**

 **North**

" **Nonsense! Manny must have seen something in you."**

 **Bunny**

" **However, finding your centres would be difficult if you don't know how to fight."**

 **North**

" **Ah, yes. You seven are going to fight each other."**

 **Jamie**

" **What?"**

 **Tooth**

" **You guys are going to train together. It would be a good way to learn to fight as well as learn each other's strengths and weaknesses."**

 **Hiccup**

" **I guess that makes. What do you guys think?"**

 **Toothless**

" **I'm fine with it."**

 **Flynn**

" **Same here."**

 **Jack**

" **Sure"**

 **Merida**

" **Then what are we waiting for? Let the fight begin!"**

 **The seven walked away from each other. The guardians stepped out of the way and watched as the seven got ready to fight. Jamie summoned his daggers as Hiccup summoned his sword. Merida took her bow off her back and Jack held his staff. Toothless spread his wings with his boomerang in hand, Rapunzel gripped her frying pan in one hand while the other she held her hair like a whip, and Flynn attached his swords together.**

"I bet Hiccup couldn't even last a second!" Snotlout yelled loudly, earning snickers from the twins.

"I bet you couldn't even lift a sword and wield it properly!" Merida countered.

"Oh yes I could!" Snotlout bragged, kissing his 'muscular' biceps before winking at Astrid, "Right Astrid. Haha! Snotlout!"

Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance before hitting him at the back of his head hard, effectively, knocking him out.

 **The camera circled the seven, moving past each of their backs. When it pasted Jack's back the scene changed. Instead of having all seven fighting it was Jack versus Flynn. The camera quickly passed again then slows down to show Hiccup versus Merida. The camera quickly zooms around once more only to slow down to show Jamie versus Toothless versus Rapunzel.**

 **The camera quickly cut to see Jack's staff and Flynn's double bladed sword clash together. The two back tracked. Jack flew up, Flynn tried to stop him by shooting a water blast at him. Jack retaliated and stopped the water by freezing it with an ice beam. Jack, now eight he height advantage, shot ice on the ground, freezing the ground. Flynn tried to hit him but Jack easily dodged each attack. Jack shot ice at Flynn and hit him square in the chest causing him to fall. He smirked down on Flynn.**

 **Flynn**

" **Why do I feel like you'll win?"**

 **Jack (smirking)**

" **Cause I just might."**

 **Jack aimed another ice beam. When the ice pasted the camera it transitioned to Hiccup rolling out of the way as Merida shot arrow after arrow at him. Hiccup raised one of his hands and a bunch leaves started to circle him. He the reached out and shot the leaves at Merida who ducked behind a tree. Merida notched an arrow and aimed at Hiccup. Hiccup raised his hand up and leaves started circling the area, blocking the camera's view of the two. The twos voice's can be heard somewhere in the leaves.**

 **Merida (o.s)**

" **How am I supposed to get a clear shot of you with all the leaves?"**

 **Hiccup (o.s)**

" **That's kinda the point, you can't!"**

 **When the leaves fell it showed Toothless, in hybrid form, circling above Rapunzel and Jamie. Jamie threw one of his daggers at Toothless who flicked it away with his tail. Rapunzel created a vine to grab onto Toothless and bring him to the ground. However, when the vine caught Toothless's foot, all he did was cut it off with one of his claws. Once free from the vine's grasp, Toothless through his boomerang at Jamie. Jamie dodged it but was knocked over by the strong wind that followed it.**

 **The boomerang flew past the camera that transitioned to the next scene. The scene changed to see Merida and Jack fighting close combat. Merida with her bo staff and Jack with his staff. The scene shows Jack getting knocked over, his staff flies out of his hand and landing a few feet away from him. Merida stands above him, pointing one end of her staff at him. She laughed at him while helping him up.**

 **Jack (irritated)**

" **I give up! She's too overpowered with the staff!"**

 **Merida (laughing)**

" **I told you, I could beat you any day in close combat."**

 **Jack rolled his eyes. Flames appeared on screen changing the scene. It now shows Hiccup and Rapunzel combining their powers. They found that when combining both the autumn and spring powers they can create a large beanstalk, instead of the vines Rapunzel can create alone. Rapunzel and Hiccup laughed and high-fived.**

 **Rapunzel (excited)**

" **We did it!"**

 **Flowers flew by which changed the scene to Flynn showing Jamie how to dodge an attack. Jamie shot a light ball at Flynn who did a dive roll out of the way. Flynn then shot a water blast at Jamie. Jamie tried to roll away but he accidentally lost direction and rolled into a bush. Jamie's head popped out of the bushes with his hair covered in leaves.**

 **Flynn (laughing)**

" **You good?"**

 **Jamie (shaking the leaves off his head)**

" **Yeah."**

 **Water dripped down the screen. It shows the six each taking turns with blindfolds on and dodging snowballs, each failing. Now it shows Toothless with a blind fold on. The other six where situated in different places with snowballs, curtesy of Jack. Flynn through one at Toothless. The camera focuses on Toothless' head, we see his ear twitch and he quickly catches the snowball. His ear twitches again and he throws the snowball he caught. Both snowballs collide with each other. Toothless takes off his blindfold.**

 **Jamie**

" **That was so cool! How did you do that?"**

 **Toothless**

" **It's a lot easier for me since I'm a dragon hybrid. But that doesn't me you guys can't do it either."**

 **Jack**

" **Now I'm excited!"**

 **The screen lit up white for a split second before clearing. The scene shows Jack being able to keep up with Merida in close combat. He even was able to get behind her and put his staff to her throat. When he let her go, she smiled.**

 **Merida**

" **Hey, you've gotten better!"**

 **Jack**

" **Good enough to pin you?"**

 **Merida (laughing)**

" **Haha! Dream on Winter Boy."**

 **Now it shows all seven training at the same time. First it showed Jamie doing a perfect shoulder roll when he dodged Toothless' boomerang. He shot a light beam at Toothless but he easily dodged. However, Rapunzel took Toothless' distraction other advantage and quickly had a vine grab Toothless. Before he could react, Jamie distracted him with another light beam. Rapunzel pulled him to the ground. Toothless landed in the classic three point landing. He looked up to see Jamie and Rapunzel high-fiving.**

 **Rapunzel (giggling)**

" **Nice aim Jamie!"**

 **Jamie (laughing)**

" **Thanks! You were great!"**

 **Toothless (smiling)**

" **Nice job you two."**

 **The next scene showed Merida aiming at Hiccup with her bow. Hiccup raised his hand and the leaves started to circle him, covering him from view. The camera focused on Merida's face. She closed her eyes and took a breath. The camera zoomed out of her face slightly. Her eyes scrunched upon focus. Her eyes shot opened and she aimed her arrow to her right. Seconds after she fired her arrow, she heard Hiccup's yelp. The leaves fell to the ground to show, her arrow right in between Hiccup's feet.**

 **Merida**

" **Man, I was so close!"**

 **Hiccup (smiling)**

" **You were a lot closer than last time. You shot in the complete wrong direction!"**

 **Merida (punched Hiccup's arm)**

" **Oh shut it!"**

 **The scene changed to Flynn and Jack. Jack shot ice at Flynn who ducked. Flynn tried to blast Jack with water. However Jack jumped up into the air to escape the cold water. Jack was going to fly higher but Flynn cut him off with a blast of hot water. Before Jack could react, he got hit with a water ball in the face. Jack staggered in the air. When Jack regained his balance in his flight, he found that he was soaked.**

 **Jack (confused)**

" **Why isn't the water freezing?"**

 **Flynn (smirking)**

" **Cause I found out that with your new powers, you can control when water freezes around you or not. So I thought I would soak you for fun."**

 **Jack (mock glare)**

" **Not cool."**

 **Flynn**

" **It was funny though."**

 **The Guardians walked in the training room. Rapunzel and Jamie helped Toothless out of the vines. Hiccup and Merida stopped their duel and Flynn and Jack stopped their banter. The seven turned to the Guardians.**

 **North**

" **Well you all have certainly gotten better!"**

 **Tooth**

" **We're so proud of you all. Now you will be ready to fight whatever Pitch throws at you."**

 **Bunny**

" **You guys will be fighting four enemies. The Dragon Queen, the Legend Bear, the Evil Witch, and the Boogeyman."**

 **North**

" **But of course more on that tomorrow. You have all trained well now get rested up in your rooms."**

 **The camera cut to the seven smiling at each other before the screen faded black.**

* * *

 **I'm Back Mystic! Sorry I've been offline for awhile now. Anyway hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Umm… don't expect these kind of long chapters that often. But I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Also, on Wattpad, I am going to post a christmas special one-shot. So go check that out. the events that take place in that one-shot, may or may not be canon to the main plot. So find my at MysteryLightFury!**

 **Sorry about that. I clicked the wrong file. Here's the right one!**

 **Anyway Byeee!**


	19. Dark Four

**Dark Four**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Movie Actions**

 **"Movie Songs"**

 **"Movie Dialogue"**

 **"** **Movie Dragonese** **"**

"Dialogue"

"Dragonese"

* * *

 **The camera circles the globe in the globe room. It cuts to show North standing looking at the globe, with the seven behind him. Tooth was fluttering around commanding her fairies, Sandy fell asleep, and Bunny was painting eggs off to the side. North turned around to face the seven.**

 **North**

" **So as you know, Pitch is back and with some allies."**

 **The camera cuts to Tooth shushing her fairies. It cuts to North again.**

 **North (con't)**

" **He has gathered three other villains. The first one is a traitor witch, goes by the name of Gothel."**

 **Cue the gasps from the seven.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **G-Gothel?"**

 **Bunny**

" **Is there something wrong with that Sheila?"**

 **Merida**

" **It kinda is!"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Sh** **e...** **she's my mother."**

 **The camera cut to show the Guardians confused looks.**

 **Tooth**

" **Gothel only had one child that she abandoned."**

 **Bunny**

" **And last we checked, that child is living in Corona as the Captain of the Guard's daughter."**

 **The Seven**

" **What!?"**

"She had a child!? An actual biological child!" The audience was shocked with this reveal.

"And she's the captain of the royal guard's daughter?" Flynn blinked.

"You abandoned your own daughter!?" Rapunzel looked at Gothel but she didn't seemed fazed at the fact she left her daughter, "Unbelievable!"

 **North nodded.**

 **Rapunzel (zoned out)**

" **I'm not her actual daughter."**

 **Flynn**

" **Punzie?"**

 **A huge grin appeared on her face. She placed her hands on Flynn's shoulder and shook him violently.**

 **Rapunzel (happily screaming)**

" **I'm not her actual daughter!"**

 **Suddenly her smile disappeared. She let go of Flynn, who gripped his forehead to keep steady.**

 **Rapunzel (sadden)**

" **I've been living a lie. Wait, then who's my actual parents?"**

 **Jack walked up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.**

 **Jack**

" **We promise after this is all done, we'll find them."**

 **Rapunzel**

" **Promise?"**

 **Jack**

" **Promise."**

"Jackunzel." Jamie whispered teasingly. The five tried suppressing a laugh as Jack and Rapunzel's faced burned bright red, or in Jack's case, a blue.

 **The seven turned to North.**

 **North**

" **Gothel has become the leader of the traitor witches. She took the position by force, thanks to Pitch giving her a bit of extra power."**

 **Bunny**

" **The second ally is the dragon queen, Red Death. Red Death is a dragon hybrid who sings to control the dragons. She started to rise three hundred years ago."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Which is when the war between dragons and Vikings started."**

 **Bunny**

" **Aye. I would be careful when you go up against her. She might pull you into her control."**

 **Tooth**

" **The last ally is Mor'du. The demon bear. It said that he has the strength of ten men. So be careful when you fight him."**

 **The camera focuses on Sandy who makes pictures with his dream sand. He first creates a figure representing Mother Gothel, then Red Death, followed by Mor'du, and finally Pitch.**

 **Tooth**

" **He said that the best order you should do is Gothel, Red Death, Mor'du and lastly Pitch."**

 **Jack**

" **So I guess we're heading back to Corona."**

 **North**

" **You guys can leave whenever you feel ready."**

 **Flynn**

" **I say we leave as soon as possible. The sooner we leave, the faster we can find our centres and defeat them."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Then let's get ready and we leave tonight."**

 **The other six**

" **Right!"**

* * *

 **Hiccup and Toothless were shown in their room. Toothless was sitting on the bed closest to the door while Hiccup was pacing back and forth. Toothless looked up from sharpening his claws and stared at Hiccup.**

 **Toothless**

" **Just let them out."**

 **Hiccup**

" **What if someone walks in."**

 **Toothless (rolls eyes)**

" **Hic, we're hybrids. I'm pretty sure we would be able to hear if someone was coming. Just let your wings out."**

 **Hiccup sighs before closing his eyes. Black wings and a tail appeared behind him. Hiccup opened his eyes and stretched out his wings.**

 **Toothless**

" **Better?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **Much."**

"What?"

"When a hybrid hides their wings and tail for a long period of time, it gets really uncomfortable. Especially when you're not used to hiding them." Hiccup answered getting a lot of 'oh's in response.

 **Hiccup sat on his bed and sighed. Placing his arm over his eyes.**

 **Toothless**

" **So… when are you going to tell them about you being… a hybrid?"**

 **Hiccup uncovered his eyes and looked at Toothless before looking up at the ceiling.**

 **Hiccup**

" **I don't... I don't know. How will the react? What if they hate me for this?"**

"Like we could hate you." Jack said.

"Like they couldn't hate you." Snotlout said at the same time.

"You know what. I don't remember asking for your opinion!" Jamie yelled at Snotlout.

"Also who are you again." Rapunzel sassed, backing Jamie up.

"Oh burn!" Jack and Flynn yelled out.

 **Toothless**

" **Hiccup. Bud. They accepted me. How could they hate you?"**

 **Hiccup sighs again.**

 **Hiccup**

" **How do you think their doing back home?"**

 **Toothless**

" **I hope their doing fine."**

 **Hiccup**

" **Worried about Lav and Dart?"**

 **Toothless**

" **How could I not. Out of my eight siblings, her, Dart, and I are the only ones that survived."**

The five looked at Toothless. Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

 **Hiccup nods, understanding.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The scene shows Toothless as a hybrid as a baby night fury. There were eight other hybrid baby night fury's, all playing.**_

"Oh no."

"Toothless, If you can't watch this, you can always go behind the curtains." Snowy told him.

Toothless shook his head, "No. I-I can see this."

 _ **?**_

" _ **Toothless!"**_

 _ **A black dragon suddenly jumped on top of Toothless.**_

 _ **Toothless**_

" _ **Lavender! Get off me!"**_

 _ **Lavender (laughing)**_

" _ **Never!"**_

 _ **Suddenly Lavender was pushed off of Toothless. Another night fury now on top of him.**_

 _ **Toothless**_

" _ **Dusk!"**_

 _ **?**_

" _ **What are you doing to Toothless?"**_

 _ **Dusk**_

" _ **Who ever is on top of Toothless is king!"**_

 _ **Toothless**_

" _ **Don't even think about it Dart."**_

 _ **Dart**_

" _ **Eclipse! Luna! Ruffrunner! Pouncer! Dawn!"**_

 _ **Five night fury's came flying in and landing. All of them turn to see Lavender and Dusk fighting on top of Toothless.**_

 _ **Dawn**_

" _ **What are you doing to him?"**_

 _ **Dart**_

" _ **Apparently who ever is on Toothless is alpha!"**_

 _ **Toothless**_

" _ **No! That is not what this means!"**_

 _ **Toothless extended his wings which caused but Lav and Dusk to get off. Even though he was the smallest and the runt. He was surprisingly the oldest of the litter.**_

 _ **Toothless (con't)**_

" _ **You guys are ridiculous."**_

 _ **Pouncer threw an arm over Toothless' shoulder.**_

 _ **Pouncer**_

" _ **Aww, don't be like that. You know you love us."**_

 _ **Toothless grumbled causing his eight siblings to start laughing. The scene all of a sudden changed. Toothless crawled out of their home and looked out. There were Vikings fighting the other furies. Toothless looked over and saw his siblings flying off.**_

 _ **Lavender**_

" _ **Toothless! Let's go!"**_

 _ **Toothless flew after them. Suddenly in front of him, Pouncer and Ruffrunner were caught in a net. Eclipse and Luna tried to go save them but they got caught as well. Toothless turned his head only to find Dusk and Dawn already gone.**_

Hiccup side hugged Toothless. The Rapunzel and Jamie looked at the screen sadly. Flynn, Jack, and Merida glared at the Vikings.

"Before you insult them. This was a different Viking tribe." Snowy interfered when she saw Jack open his mouth, most likely to insult the them.

 _ **Dart (scared)**_

" _ **Toothless!"**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

 **Hiccup**

" **Toothless!"**

 **Toothless**

" **Wh-What?"**

 **Hiccup**

" **You zoned out. You okay?"**

 **Toothless**

" **Yeah… Yeah."**

* * *

 **The next scene showed Jack and Jamie in their room. Jack was balancing on his staff creating snowflakes as Jamie sat on his bed with a distant look on his face. Jack looked at Jamie and raised on eyebrow.**

 **Jack**

" **Jamie?"**

 **Jamie snapped his head up to look at Jack. A startled look on his face.**

 **Jamie**

" **Y-yeah?"**

 **Jack**

" **You okay? You've been quiet."**

 **Jamie**

" **Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking."**

 **Jack**

" **Oh no. Whatever your thinking about. Stop. Whenever your thinking it ain't good."**

 **Jamie (glaring)**

" **Oh shut it!"**

 **Jamie threw a pillow at Jack who easily dodged.**

 **Jack (laughing)**

" **Sorry. Sorry. But seriously, what's on your mind?"**

 **Jamie**

" **Pitch. I had a- I just don't think I'm ready to face the king of nightmares."**

 **Jack**

" **Oh Jamie."**

 **Jack flew over to Jamie and hugged him.**

 **Jack (con't)**

" **Don't worry. I will be with you all the way. And not just me. Hiccup, Toothless, Flynn, Merida, and Punzie will also be there."**

 **Jamie nodded but there was a reasoning to his fear. After all, the king of nightmares isn't called the king of nightmares for nothing.**

 **Jack (con't)**

" **Is there a reason? That you suddenly got scared about him."**

 **Jamie**

" **Just… a nightmare. I guess I'm scared that it came from him."**

"Why would he go after Jamie?" Flynn asked.

"Maybe because he's the youngest." Merida shrugged, not really sure of her answer.

 **Jamie felt Jack hug him tighter.**

 **Jack**

" **Do you want to talk about it?"**

 **Jamie**

" **No, I think I'll be alright."**

 **Jack pulled away and gave Jamie a raised eyebrow.**

 **Jamie (con't)**

" **I promise, I'm fine."**

 **Jack (sceptical)**

" **Alright."**

* * *

 **Merida was braiding Rapunzel hair as they sat on the bed. Flynn was leaning against the wall watching the two girls.**

 **Rapunzel**

" **I never would have thought you would let Hiccup teach you how to braid hair."**

 **Merida**

" **It seemed useful to know with your magical hair."**

 **Flynn**

" **About that. When are you going to tell them about it?"**

 **Rapunzel**

" **I don't know. I know I will have to. Especially since we'll get hurt… a lot. I guess I'm just afraid of what they'll think of me. What if the only reason they want me around is because of my healing powers."**

 **Merida**

" **I'm sure they wouldn't do that. I mean Hic wouldn't judge people after being judged his whole childhood, same with Jack. Jamie's too innocent to even ridicule someone and Toothless said that he and Hiccup are friends with hybrids who've been outcasted."**

 **Flynn**

" **Besides, they don't seem like the people who'll take others for granted."**

 **Suddenly, there was a knock on their door.**

 **Flynn**

" **Come in!"**

 **Jack opened the door and peeked in.**

 **Jack**

" **You guys ready?"**

 **Merida finished Rapunzel braid and got up to face Jack.**

 **Merida**

" **Now we are."**

 **Jack**

" **Great! Let's get this show on the road!"**

* * *

 **Happy New Year Everybody!** **I don't know what to say about this chapter. I feel like I'm slowly losing my grip on this story. So if things seem out of place or I randomly throw in something that has never been mentioned, then I apologize.**

 **The names of Toothless' siblings are small references, so if you think you know it then comment here.**

 **Anyway Byeee!**

 **PS I don't usually ask for this but please leave a review. It kinda gives my reassurance that I'm doing something right with this story and please don't be afraid to give me feedback! I want to know where I can improve my writing**


	20. Switching

okay so idk why but fanfiction is being weird and won't let me upload the chapters. Because of this I won't be able to upload the chapters. I'll still be updating this book on another app under the same username. I might just delete this account and story from fanfiction. I'll leave this up for a week or two before taking it down. Come find me on wattpad!

Love you my mystics


End file.
